FALLING STARS
by FaithfullyTeamEdward1
Summary: Complete! My rewrite of Twilight from multiple views through the story, starting with the FIRST SIGHT chapter. I've also included my own character, who's perspective this story is mostly told in. Nominated for best original character in Sparkle Awards
1. Chapter 1: First Sight

**Falling Stars**

By, Faithfully Team Edward1

_Author's Notes: Unfortunately, i don't own the Phenomina that is Twilight, but i do love making stories to go with it. So let's give a nice round of applause for the Genious Author: Stephenie Meyer. Hope you enjoy this story. Please Read and Review!_

* * *

**Chapter One: First Sight (Selene's POV)**

Lunchtime. I hated lunchtime. Watching all the humans chowing down on the foods that I used to love. Salads and chicken and fruit. Truthfully? I was a tad jealous. I love what I am, a little bit. But I missed being able to eat normal foods.

_Can you walk any more like a human Selene? Since you _are _a vampire, could you walk like one? There aren't any witnesses around to catch us._

Rosalie Hale, my blonde and annoying 'sister' was gripping at my choice of speed again. We weren't far from the cafeteria, but she was always impatient about everything. Her soul mate and my 'brother' wrapped an arm around her waist and whispered in her ear.

"Don't give her such a hard time Rose. She has every right to sulk if she wants right now."

I huffed a breath and whispered over my shoulder only loud enough for my family to hear.

"Em. You mean I can sulk until you want something. Then my times over right?"

He smirked and shook his head. We were just getting ready to enter the building when I saw the new girl; I think her name was Isabella Swan; talking to one of the biggest gossips of the school. Jessica Stanley.

"Who are they? The students coming in over there?" Isabella was asking.

Jessica's thoughts were the loudest at their overly crowded table.

_Oh. Bella wants to know about the Cullens. Well I can tell her, but it's not like she has a chance with any of them. _

I let out a hiss of disgust. The girl was so full of herself.

"Well. They're the Cullens. The auburn haired, athletic looking one; that's Selene. The two behind her are Rosalie and Emmett."

The girl next to Jessica, Angela, picked up where her friend left off.

"The dark haired small girl is Alice and the guy next to her is Jasper."

"Who's the one with the bronze hair?" In the two girls minds, I saw that the new girl preferred Bella instead of Isabella.

It was natural to take an interest in my family. We tended to draw attention to ourselves when we're out in public just by the way we look. But Bella's curiosity struck something in me. I wasn't sure what, but it did.

Edward's mind was reeling with irritation. It seemed that we could read little miss Bella's mind. Well, that would be a little inconvenient. Oh well.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous; of course," Jessica was going again. "But apparently no girls are good looking enough for him here."

I smirked. Case of sour grapes. The girl had been trying to get with my brother since we got here last year.

"Which one's are the Cullens?" Bella was asking. "They don't look related."

"Oh they're not related. Dr. Cullen and the Mrs. are too young to have teenagers. They're all adopted. The two blondes, Jasper and Rosalie Hale, are twins though. The others, Emmett, Edward, Alice and Selene are all adopted Cullens." Angela explained.

"They're all together too. Rosalie and Emmett. Jasper and Alice. Well Edward and Selene aren't together. I think they might actually be brother and sister. But other wise, they all live together, and they're together, together. Isn't that, like, illegal?"

Well at least they had gotten the public story right. And the story was partially true, but without the gory details of what we are. Edward's mind was also trained on the conversation and he snickered at Jessica's sour thoughts of rejection. Rosalie was preoccupied playing with Emmett's short hair. I snarled internally a little at that. I don't know why, but I was jealous. Jasper was somewhat shielding Alice, inconspicuously as possible, because she was having one of her visions. I was bored, so I took a look at what she was seeing.

_Alice, black spiky hair and pixie features, was stand with her arm around the shoulders of a girl taller than her, but not by much. The girl had longish brown hair and was sporting the familiar blood red eyes of a newborn vampire. Her skin was paler than was common. She looked familiar, but I couldn't figure out who the girl was. The two were laughing and smiling, obviously good friends. Then the image started fading and I was shot back into reality._

It was then that I made the realization. The girl was Bella Swan.


	2. Chapter 2: Coward or Smart

_Author Notes: Here's the second chapter. i would love some reviews. That would really help me upload faster. Oh yeah a special thanks to **KD Skywalker** for being my first reviewer on this story. This chapter is dedicated to her! Thanks KD!_

_Sorry this chapter is soooo short. it was more of a filler any way. the next couple will probably be that way as well._

_Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own the Phenomina that is the Twilight Saga. Those rights belong to the genius of an author: Stephenie Meyer!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Coward or Smart (Selene's POV)**

"Edward? Where the hell do you think you're going?" I asked my agitated brother.

Poor Bella must think he's rude to everyone. My brother had to distance himself from her all through their class together. Bella's blood was too potent. Hers was what we called our singers. The girl was lucky Edward was too worried about letting Carlisle down to kill her and the rest of the class just to rid himself of witnesses.

"Denali. I need some time to rethink some things," he answered as he went out the front door of our family's huge white house.

I followed him, intent on getting more answers. He was shutting me out of his mind, something he almost never did to me. I was worried he would do something stupid if he left.

I didn't want him to chance Bella's life too much, but it would hurt our family if he left.

"Why don't you and I go hunt and talk. You shouldn't just up and leave like this. Esme wouldn't forgive you."

"Fine, we'll go hunt, but I probably will still leave. Even it's just a couple of days."

So we took off into the forest to bag a few deer or a mountain lion or two.

********************

I watched as he took down a puma. He was so graceful when hunting. My brother was the best part of my vampire life; being able to keep my best friend when we both should have been dead. If he were to leave, I don't know what I'd do. I already had to live, well didn't have to live but would continue to, with my husband gone. He hadn't been my true soul mate, but I still had loved Cornel. Just as I _do _love Edward, just not as more than a brother. He still meant so much to me, and I wouldn't know what to do if he left us. Nor did I want him to suffer from the smell of Bella's blood.

I had smelled her in passing between classes, and, yes, she did smell _amazing_. But her blood didn't sing to me like it did to Edward. Only one person's blood had called to me in that way. One person who was now one of us and belonged to somebody else. In that moment, realizing just how much the scent would pain my brother and in danger human lives, I made a decision.

Edward bounded over to me. There wasn't a single drop of blood on his clothes. Not a single hair out of place on his head. His face was completely clean, but contorted into an expression of curiosity. Edward's head was cocked to the side, just staring at my face. That's when I realized what was wrong. I hadn't remembered putting up my mental shield, but I had shut him out of my thoughts. With a sigh, I let the block fall.

"You think I _should _go now?" he asked me. I nodded but had to add quickly.

"Only for a little while though. If you leave for too long, Esme would be heart broken and I would get lonely."

He nodded. His breath came out lightly as he thought about travel.

_Denali. That should be interesting. Tanya will like that. That might be a little uncomfortable. But maybe…_

"Don't even go there!" I stopped his thoughts cold. "You know you really aren't interested in her. Go. Take a break. But don't do anything stupid that you'd regret."

Edward grinned and stepped towards me, arms extended. I fell into his arms for the hug. I felt right there. The loving brotherly hug was just that, brotherly. I kissed him on the cheek, squeezed him harder for a brief second, then I let go.

"One week. You get one week, and then, Emmett, Jasper and I come and drag you home."

"Alright. One week. Love you Sel." He began his run through the forest to where Carlisle's Mercedes was waiting for him to drive. I watched as he went.

_Love you too Edward. _I knew he would hear my reply. Even if he was a couple miles away already.

* * *

_AN: I know the whole i love you thing is mushy (a little), but it is strictly on a Brother/Sister level. This fanfic is absolutely Edward/Bella. My name wouldn't be FaithfullyTeamEdward1 if i weren;t going to keep them together. Please Review!_


	3. Chapter 3: A Week Without My Best Friend

_AN: Sorry, this chapter is mostly mind babble from Selene. I don't own Twilight. But i do own Selene! Hope you enjoy!_

_I would also like to Thank KD SKywalker for continuing her reviews! i really apreciate them._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: A Week Without My Best Friend (Selene's POV)**

While Edward was gone, I kept an eye on Bella. I tried to understand why she was so hard to read. Every once in a while, I would get a line or two of her thoughts, but then they would slip away. It was an odd feeling; not being able break into this human's mind made me feel blinded.

Another thing that surprised me was that every time I was able to get a glimpse at her thoughts, it was only when she was feeling insecure about the reasons Edward might had left. She was worried that she had done something wrong in being near my brother. I chuckled at these thoughts. She had no idea how she really was driving him away, but I couldn't blame her for it either.

Bella's father, Chief Swan, was also hard to read. His mind was dimmed down to a back round noise instead of a loud voice screeching in my head. Though his thoughts were foggy, I always had access to his mind.

When I wasn't trying to keep an eye on Bella, I was home, keeping tabs on Alice's visions. Many of her resent ones were about Bella. She saw her as a vampire most of time, but the other times, it was a vision of Edward embracing her fragile human body in a loving way. In a way he had once held me; when we were human of course. The way Carlisle held Esme; Jasper held Alice. Rosalie and Emmett were distant lately, but they had always been different with their relationship.

Just seeing her cling to Edward made me realize something. The first time this vision had hit Alice, I knew what it meant, and I could feel the adoration radiating from the image. Bella was Edward's blood singer. Bella was Edward's soul mate; his true other half.

To my surprise, this made me happy. She was human, but she was meant to complete my lonely brother's existence. How could I not be absolutely exultant in the fact that he _was_ suppose to be happy with someone. Isabella Swan was going to be his and she would, one day, be one of us.

During school, I had only one class with her, and that was P.E. She seemed to be very insecure and extremely clumsy. She kept running into people and tripping over air. I was just glad she didn't run into _me_, because, then, she would have notice the odd firmness to my pale skin.

All the junior male population had seemed to take an interest in this novelty in our boring and monotonous student body. I didn't blame them; Bella _was _gorgeous, despite what the other girls thought. The boys were going to have to back down though, when Edward returned.

At home, things were really tense. I ensured Esme that Edward was going to return within the week, but she still moped a bit. He had been her first adopted son, and it hurt her to see him gone- again. This week was nothing compared to his rebellious ten years though.

Esme wasn't the tense part of life at home though. Rosalie and Emmett were really having it out right now. They weren't even staying in the same room. Not that we ever slept, but still, Emmett was restricted from the bedroom. I felt bad, but this also made me happy to see them distancing. And I'm the only one who knows why. Except maybe Alice.

It was Sunday and Edward was due back in the next few hours. I couldn't wait! All through the week, Rosalie kept yelling at me with both her mind and out loud about some nonsense I couldn't make out. Alice and Jasper were spending a lot of time upstairs together. Carlisle was working late nights at the hospital. And Esme was busying herself with cleaning. Emmett was the only one worth talking to, because the fighting going on between himself and Rosalie really didn't bother him. We went on a hunting trip almost every night. Not that he would know, but this just added to Rose's anger.

Sunday night, while we were out, he seemed exceptionally happy, but he was blocking me out. I tried all night to break into his mind but to no avail. Emmett just grinned widely when he caught me concentrating on getting in, and shook his head.

Finally, after we each had taken down a bear and a couple of deer, we had drank our fill. Before he could turn to leave the clearing, I gave a low, semi-playful snarl and pounce on him from behind. He turned, caught me and fell to the ground. There, I pinned him while I straddled his chest. He wasn't going anywhere until he talked.

"Damn it Emmett! What the hell are you so damn happy about?" I snarled. He was the only one I could get away with tackling like this- well except Edward. Rosalie would have snapped my head off. Alice would have seen it coming, Jasper would get a little territorial and then calm down, and I would never dare do this to either Carlisle or Esme.

He just looked at me and grinned his childish, dimpled grin. I almost melted like I usually did when he smiled at me like that, but I was determined to get an answer.

"Emmett!" I hissed.

"Cool it Lene! I'm just happy that I can finally do this." Then he pulled me down so that I was laying on top of him and kissed me. Kissed me right on the lips. It was a soft, warm, loving, an amazing kiss. But, as much as I wanted to stay there and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back, I had to pull away.

"What the-? What are you doing Emmett? Rose is gonna kill me now!" I whispered.

"No she won't. I'm a free man now. We broke up two days ago. She said she had feelings for some other guy. And I've always been in love with _you_," he explained. I was dumbfounded. How could I not have seen the two of them breaking up. I _lived_ inside my family's minds since 1921! Not that I hadn't day dreamed about Emmett ridding himself of Rosalie since the day she had brought him home. I had always wished for that to happen. And now here it was; that day.

I was suddenly lost in the memory of the afternoon, back in 1935, when Rosalie had saved this gorgeous man from the hungry grizzly.

* * *

_AN: Don't hate me! Don;t hate me for breaking Rose and Em up! Selene and Emmett are definately two halves of a whole when you look at ther personallities. Especially in later chapters. Again this was a filler chapter, but neccisary to get Sel and Em's relationship goin'. Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4: 1935 My Angel In Her Arms

_AN: I would like to dedicate this chapter to Alice-Cullen-Fan26, for being my second reviewer of this story. Thanks! Hope y'all like this chapter._

_I don't own original Twi-Characters or Twilight. But i do own Selene and this story. Enjoy! R&R please!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: 1935- **_**My**_** Angel In **_**Her**_** Arms (Selene's POV)**

"Where's Rose? She said she wanted me to go for a hunt with her today." I asked myself as I walked into the library in our house. Carlisle was at work, Edward was God-knows-where on a rebellious tangent and Esme was at the college she was attending. Rosalie and I were the only ones home. But apparently, Rosalie had up and left while I was down town.

It had been two years since Rosalie Hale had joined my family. She bugged me at times, what with her I'm-better-than-you-so-I'm-the-alpha attitude towards me. She hated that I didn't care about the latest fashion and that I wouldn't go shopping with her every other weekend, so today was supposed to by our 'sister' bonding hunting trip. So much for that.

I found a note on the coffee table in the middle of the room. It was written in her fancy scrawl of handwriting.

Selene-

Sorry I left, but I really needed to hunt before

class tonight and I didn't know when you would

be home. If you still want to join me, I'll be in the

northern half of the forest. See you soon.

Yours truly,

Rosalie

I sighed. What a self-absorbed girl. I had told her I would be back within the hour, and I had gotten home in half an hour. What ever. I'd go find her and let this go, in an attempt at a truce. So I darted up to my bedroom. Mine was the only one in the house without the wall of windows connected to the back. Instead, I had one small window, allowing the soft glow of the afternoon sun in. In the family, I was the most vampire, when it came to preferring darker spots.

Though I didn't need it, I grabbed my favorite blue parka off my queen-sized bed. Then I shot down the stairs to the front door. Just as I opened the white wood, I smelled it. The strong scent of human blood drawing closer.

I froze. This wasn't the same smell that I smelled in every human, everyday. It was stronger, more potent. I couldn't move, because, if did, I would lose all remaining control over my body and the hunting instinct would take over. I had never tasted human blood in my fourteen years as a vampire, but this blood was so much stronger than any other. Two words ran through my head from a conversation with Carlisle after Esme had joined our family.

_Blood Singer_. Who ever was the carrier of this delicious, seductive blood was my singer. But no humans ever came out this far into the forest. Why-?

Just like someone reading my mind, my question was answered. Rosalie broke through the tree line, covered in the blood of the human she was carrying. I gasped in a fast breath and stopped breathing. I felt a draw to the human she carried. Not just from the blood, but a steel cable was drawing me to him. But then I got a wisp of Rose's thoughts.

_Got to save him. Stupid Bear! I can't bite him though, I'll end up-. SELENE! Where's Carlisle?_

She screamed at me through her thoughts. I sucked in a burning breath and ran to the phone in our kitchen. I had quieted the thirst, but hadn't diminished it. If I hadn't hunted just yesterday, I probably would have snapped.

"Dr. Cullen speaking," his voice flowed smoothly through the receiver.

"Carlisle! You need to get home. NOW!" I hissed, still trying to keep myself in check.

"Selene? What is it?" he asked, worry and wonder all wrapped up in his voice.

"Just get home Dad! Rosalie needs your help!" Then I hung up the phone. Rosalie had the man sprawled on the ground so that his body could lay straight. Bloody or not, I could tell the man was gorgeous. Even as he grimaced in severe pain at whatever damage was done and the sting as Rosalie cleaned him off, I could see the childish dimples on his cheeks.

_What happened to him? _I asked her with my mind. I could transmit my thoughts to those who couldn't read minds. I did this so I wouldn't have to speak and deplete my stock of air. Though I could, in theory, go indefinitely without it.

She looked up at me, with panic in her eyes. I could tell by her thoughts that she loved him. That love made me jealous, because he was _my _singer. Not hers. _I_ felt the cable bond. Not her. It looked like I wouldn't get him if Carlisle could save him though.

_A bear, in the forest, mauled him! I got there just in time to finish off the bear and carry him here. I don't think he has much time._

I was stunned as I watched Rosalie's memory of finding the man. As I watched, I became aware of his thoughts.

_Ugh! Pain. So much pain. I can't even remember my name…no, there it is. Emmett. Emmett McCarty. If I just hold on to-. Who are they?_

A picture of Rose sitting next to him and me standing in the doorway popped into his head. I breathed his name even too low for Rosalie's sensitive ears.

"Emmett." It sounded perfect on my lips. Like I was only meant to say his name.

Then, Carlisle burst through the door and halted when he saw the injured man on the ground. He was stunned. He looked like he wasn't sure what to think. His thoughts were wordless.

_??????????????_

"CARLISLE! SAVE HIM!" was all Rosalie yelled. That was all it took to put my father into action. He dropped to one knee and examined him. With one look at Rosalie's pleading face, decision swept across his face. Carlisle bent his head, and began to bite Emmett. My Emmett. The man I wanted, but Rosalie would get.


	5. Chapter 5: Return and Reunion

_AN: Sorry this chapter is so short. again, it's a filler. i need to work up to the important parts because i have problems with not explaining everything i can. So Please R&R! and tell your friends about my story!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight (Saddly). Rights are solely Stephenie Meyer's. I do own_ this _story and Selene._

_Also, check the poll on my author's page concerning later events in this story. Thank you_ **KD Skywalker** _for faithfully reading and reviewing. and thanks for inspiring me to post my character's story!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Return and Reunion (Selene and Edward's POV)**

**(Edward's POV)**

I sighed as I watched Selene's mind reel through the first time she had seen Emmett. Amazing how I had never seen the bond she felt with him. Her pain at Rose having _her_ soul mate must not have been made any better with me being gone. How could I not have seen how much I had hurt Selene by not being there that day and for six years after. She had needed me, but I was off being an idiot.

Neither Emmett nor Selene had noticed me in the trees yet. They were too caught up in their own world. They deserved happiness. Rosalie wasn't the easiest person to live with, especially if you really only loved her as a sister. And Cornel had been a great guy, but not exactly what Sel needed.

Normally, I'm really protective of Selene's emotions also. But with Emmett, I could tell from the adoration radiating from his thoughts that he would never hurt the beauty in his arms. Their personalities were so similar along with their interests. Watching them lye on the ground together, I could also tell that they fit together physically as well.

My sister's thoughts completely surrounded the bear she held, but after a few minutes, she snapped back into reality.

**(Selene's POV)**

I was too lost in my moment of complete bliss to realize Em and I were being watched. My thoughts shot back to the real world, and then I was aware of the thoughts emanating from the tree line.

_I'm home Sel. Sorry to… uh… disturb you._

Edward. My best friend; my brother; was home! Finally! Now my existence would be complete. I had my soul mate securely in my arms and my family was back together. I kissed Emmett again, with even more enthusiasm and then pulled him to his feet. I whispered in his ear, "Eddy's back."

That's when he caught our brother's scent. He sprinted to him while blocking his thoughts as best he could and tackled Edward. I wasn't sure whether he was going to slug Edward or hug him. I just watched. If Emmett did hit him, I would let one punch go, then I would interfere. But it turned out, all my bear wanted to do was smack my brother's arm and hug him. Once I was sure I wouldn't have to break up a fight, I pulled Emmett off, pulled Edward up, and then tackled him right back to the ground.

"I'm so glad you're back! Home has been hell!" I hugged him tightly. After a minute I let go and helped him up. Edward dusted himself off and we all took off towards home.

*********

As soon as we were through the door, the whole family was rushing Edward. Alice slammed him in the back and refused to let go for others to hug him. Jasper gave a brief embrace and welcomed him home, as did Carlisle. Rosalie slammed Edward once on the arm and again, a little bit more softly, on the face before hugging him. I hissed a warning at her, but Edward's look stopped it in my throat.

_I do deserve it Selene. I should have given more notice, or just stayed home from school instead of leaving. But it was so hard not to think about hunting _her_ while she was only a few miles away._

I nodded in understanding, but still shot a quick, murderous glare at my blonde sister. Esme was scolding Edward now; she hugged him again and again in between scolds.

"You will never leave me with only your sister's explanation again." Hug. "You are to talk to me before any more trips that have nothing to do with hunting." Hug. "Am I understood?" Hug.

Though Esme was definitely my mother figure, you would never guess she could be so scary as when she is scolding us for something. Scary, and almost humorous. Edward smirked a little at my thoughts, nodded and replied to Esme.

"Yes _Mom. _I understand completely and I'm sorry."

"We're all just glad you're home again," I told him. He had been hit enough, so I didn't think he needed any more mental beatings. Rose had been trying to decide whether to hit him a few more times the whole time she had been hugging him.

Emmett put his arms around my waist from behind and buried his face in my hair and kissed it. Edward was the only one who noticed this gesture before it was gone. We weren't ready to tell everybody yet. Edward winked at me. Alice caught that motion and spun a little to face me.

_You best not tell anyone yet, Tiny. We'll get to it tonight._

She nodded. And turned back to the rest of the family. Thank goodness Jasper was too busy trying to relax everyone's excitement to notice the feeling of love radiating from Em and myself. Or maybe he just took it for happiness that my favorite brother was home. I couldn't tell. His thoughts were too jumbled up to pull any one thought forward.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6: Accidentally on Purpose

_AN: All character rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. I don't even completely own this story line, just how they're presented. I do own Selene though._

_Well, here's another chapter! I would like to thank _**xXEdwardslambXx** _ for_****_adding her feedback to my reviews! This chapter is dedicated to her! Everyone who's been reading, i would like you all to PM me the answer to the poll on my page reguarding this story. your ideas are important to me! Enjoy! Review! Tell your friends!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Accidentally on Purpose (Selene and Bella's POV)**

Edward was in the driver's seat driving us to school that Monday. I liked his Volvo a lot better than Rosalie's car. It was completely ostentatious, so I had driven to school alone for the past week in my Acura RSX. Edward was humming some song I had never heard and he was doing it absent-mindedly. He was thinking about his problem with Bella's blood.

_It's going to be fine Edward. You can do this. You hadn't hunted for a few days the last time. You hunted just yesterday. It'll be fine._

He nodded and we pulled into his normal parking spot. Emmett got out before I could and opened my door for me.

"Why thank you Emmett." I kissed him on the cheek then quickly on the lips. The conversation last night had actually gone pretty well. Rosalie looked a little mad, but everyone else took it with grace. The family's minds were all thinking around how we all deserved our happiness.

We turned to start walking towards the school when I was sucked into one of Alice's visions.

_A van was sliding out of control on the packed ice of the school parking lot. The driver couldn't get it under control. It was headed right for someone. The owner had a rust red Ford Pick-up. The girl had brown hair and was sliding clumsily around her truck, clinging to the sides. _

I was shot back into reality, stunned. That's when I heard it. The screech of out of control tires and the crunch of ice as a vehicle hit it wrong. I spun around to see what was happening for my self. Tyler Crowley's gray van had slid out and was headed right for her. Bella Swan.

Before I could react at all, Edward's thoughts yelled as loud as they could.

_Oh God! Not her! Not her!_

Then he was across the lot. The crunch of metal on stone was very loud. Everyone was panicking and running to see if Bella was alright. Someone had called the Paramedics and I could hear the sirens of the ambulance on their way.

My whole family, except Alice, and me, were snarling at Edward for what he had done. He had just displayed for Bella his immense strength and speed. Rosalie's scorn was the loudest.

_The jackass! What is he thinking! He could have just exposed us! Damn, now we'll have to start all over again for High School! He should have just let the human die! It would have saved him and us the trouble!_

Jasper was thinking along the same line as his 'twin'. Minus the self centered attitude. Emmett was a jumble of different insults. He knew I didn't want them causing Edward any trouble but he didn't want to be exposed either. That would put us all in danger.

Edward was arguing with Bella over going to the hospital now. He must have won because they got into the ambulance. Bella's father, Charlie was hysterical as he helped with Tyler. He was threatening to revoke the boy's license. Well, Tyler had almost killed his daughter.

I had a key for the Volvo on my ring, so I slid into the front seat and began driving to the hospital. Jasper, Alice, Rose and Em could just go to school and cover up what had happened.

******

"Carlisle," I said as I walked into his office, "Bella Swan is in the emergency room. I think you'd better be the one that sees her."

"And why is that Selene?" He said, getting out of his chair and following me out the door. I was just getting ready to answer, when Edward came walking down the hall looking for our father. He was grimacing, trying to figure out what exactly to say. His eyes were trained on the ground, but they shot up at the sound of Carlisle's and my footsteps.

_Selene?_

_I'm taking Carlisle to see Bella._

_Good. That's what I was going to do._

_What the hell were you thinking though! I'm glad you saved her, but at what cost? _I couldn't help it. I had to ask. That way I could explain to the others before they blew up at him.

_All I thought was 'Not her' before acting on impulse._ _But I've decided_ _that it was because, if her blood had been spilt, I wouldn't have been able to resist it. I_ would _have drank it. Right there for everyone to see._ _And_ that _defiantly would have exposed us._

We walked all the way to the room they had Bella in, in complete silence. Carlisle was wondering what was going on. But he didn't ask about it.

**(Bella's POV)**

When the doctor came in, I gasped. He was gorgeous! Just from that fact, I knew exactly who he must be. And his identity was only made more obvious when Edward and one of his sisters walked in behind him.

This sister was the tallest of the girls. She was almost as tall as Edward himself. She had the golden eyes that all the Cullens had, but they looked a little more brown than the rest.

She had a tint of tan to the pale coloring of her skin. She looked really athletic, but thin at the same time. Her auburn hair was full and beautiful. This one's name was Selene. She was in my gym class, but kept to herself during it.

"Hello Bella. I'm Dr. Cullen. Let's see what the damage is, shall we?"

"I'm just fine! I'm only here because Edward made me!" I protested. "And I'm only alive because your son stopped the van from hitting me."

Dr. Cullen just nodded and continued his examination of my head. He shined a light into my eyes and told me to follow it.

"Then I suppose you were very fortunate," he said shooting an almost nonexistent look at his son in the corner. Selene and Edward were whispering too low and too fast for me to hear what they were talking about. They left a couple minutes later, and Dr. Cullen said I could go not long after.

I wanted to find Edward and get some answers, but he and his sister were nowhere to be found. Charlie was there waiting in the waiting room for me. I was horrified when he told me I should call my mom when we got home.

"You told Mom!" I asked, exasperated. How could he do that to me? I wasn't even hurt!


	7. Chapter 7: Out Hunted

_AN: Okay, i don't own Twilight or it's characters, but i do own Selene Cullen, Emmett's and Sel's realtionship and how this version of Twilight is written. _

_I know this story is probably a little bit distorted when it comes to timing and stuff, but i'm doing my best to keep events in order. I love the compatition between Sel and Em. i have a competative nature and that's kind of where i got tht personality trait for Selene. Enjoy! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. it makes me writer a little faster!_

_This Chapter is dedicated to_ **chris 86**_ and _**BFFfromMI**_. My Bff from Michigan i just got to start reading my stuff. and chris 86, i wouldn't have gotten this up too soon if it hadn't been for your death threats on my ideas for this story. Thanks 2 both of you!! now on witht he story!!_**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Out Hunted (Selene's POV)**

Not a week after Edward's return, we all had to stay home from school because of it being a sunny day. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper piled into Emmett's Jeep, while Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Alice got into Carlisle's Mercedes. Alice had foreseen something coming up with Edward, so I drove his Volvo. We were going to Mt. Rainer to hunt. It was a Friday, so we were going for the whole weekend.

Edward had been talking to Bella in class now. With her self-consciousness about him slipping away, so did my ability to break into her thoughts, even a little. This was quite frustrating, but Edward seemed a bit happier, so I didn't complain.

I smiled as I thought about the sight of Bella and Edward as he carried her to the nurse the other day. They had looked together. Mike had started taking Bella to the nurse, but Edward had seen them and got worried. According to Edward, Bella gets dizzy at the _scent _of blood. That was rare, but I understood that kind of thing. Most humans couldn't smell blood, but I had been able to when I was human.

Edward hasn't really been taking a liking to Mike Newton either. I don't blame him though. It's a little disturbing, the way that boy thinks, when it concerns girls. I usually love my mind reading gift, but when I get anywhere near Mike, I become completed disgusted. I actually hissed at him one time when he was thinking about the possibilities of me going out with him. He hasn't so much as looked at me since. Good thing too. Otherwise Emmett would be having some words with him.

Ah. Emmett. Maybe today we could go after some black bears. I could show him the right way to wrestle one down. Of course he's seen me hunt before, but I had never completely let go. Now it was time to show off a little. After years of living in the same house, he was the only one who didn't realize I was stronger than him, faster then Edward and even more tame than Carlisle. My father had no idea how I came to be like that. I wondered that too, but Emmett and I liked picking on each other, so this was something I could start hanging over him.

I snickered when I heard Edward's mental chuckle. He liked that idea. He had always wanted to she what would happen if…oh. Maybe Em did know I was stronger already. How clumsy of me. I'd forgotten the dispute we'd gotten into just a couple decades ago. He had been using strong suggestive humor towards Cornel and me. We hadn't liked that and I had crack. Emmett had a forever-visible scar along his right shoulder, where his arm had been disconnected.

We maybe soul mates, but we could still wrestle and mess with each other. I always beat him. So I guess he does know my strength, but he had yet to see my speed. No way would he be able to catch me if I went full speed. From Forks, at top speed, I could be in Los Angeles in a matter of ten minutes. I've actually made that trip.

My thoughts were halted when my family pulled into the area we'd be parking. A secluded area, hidden by a million trees that only we knew about. I parked and was out in the same second. Emmett was by my side in the next second and we were all off to hunt. I always hunted with Jasper, Edward and Emmett because they always went for the animals that were more to my taste.

"Hey, Sweetheart! Think you can out hunt me?" Emmett chuckled from right behind me. I rolled my eyes and giggled in a faux nervousness.

"I don't know Babe. I think you might me faster and stronger than me," I replied. A wicked grin, that my guy couldn't see, spread my face. Edward laughed.

_You're seriously going to play him like that. Get his hopes up and smash them when you take down three hunters in the time it takes him to get one? This should be interesting to watch._

_But Edward, that's the fun of it. He'll be okay. Em just needs a little ego deflation today. That's all._

Then I picked up the speed and left the boys in the dust. I heard Emmett curse behind me and Edward and Jasper laugh at his shock. It was time to hunt and hunt supreme.

*************

"That's not fair! You didn't tell me you were faster than Hell!" Emmett was complaining after I'd bagged two mountain lions and a black bear before he could finish wrestling with his first bear.

"What's wrong Babe? A little surprised?" Edward and Jasper were roaring with laughter. They were completing lightened by the expression on Emmett's face when I'd interrupted his one animal feast and my eyes were already glowing topazes in my face.

He just grumbled for a few more minutes. Then, seemingly without warning, he pounced at me. I stepped two steps to the right. By hair swung around my face with the wind of his passage. Then I turned and jumped onto him. It all happened in less then a second, and then Emmett was the one on the ground.

I kissed his neck and his nose and whispered into his ear, "Good try, but you have to be quicker than that Honey."

He was about to kiss me when I stiffened. He pulled me upright on our feet and I saw that Edward was seeing the same thing. It was one of Alice's visions.

_A brown haired beauty was walking alone in Port Angeles. Her face was fear stricken and thoughtful. She seemed to be trying to get away from something. _That was all Alice saw, but it was enough to send Edward reeling. Bella Swan was going to be in some sort of trouble tonight. That must have been why Alice had seen him dashing off so quickly.

_Edward!_ _GO!_

He was gone in the next second. I took Emmett's hand and dragged him back to the cars as well. Jasper followed closely behind. The Volvo was gone when we got there, but the rest of my family was there and ready to head home.


	8. Chapter 8: Taking The Garbage Out

_AN: Okay, just another filler, i know i;ve been saying that a lot. Stephenie Meyer reserves all rights to Twilight. SHe actually even owns the basis of the event in this chapter. Selene is mine!!!! the Em/Sel relationship is mine!!!! and the version of this story is mine!!!_

_Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing. Could everyone vote on the poll that's on my page as well please. Keep reviewing!! thank you!!!!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: Taking The Garbage Out (Selene's POV)**

When Edward finally got home after dashing away from the hunting trip, he didn't stay long. Well, neither did Carlisle or I either. But we weren't going to the same places. He had come rushing in through the door with a frantic, murderous look on his face.

Carlisle was getting ready to ask what the matter was, but I saw the problem and spoke first.

"Carlisle the three of us needs to go outside for this." Esme, Alice and Rosalie were upstairs while Jazz and Em were out finishing their hunting.

It was raining outside, of course. I loved the rain though, so it didn't bother me. The whole three seconds it took us to get out of ear shot of the house, I was shooting questions at my brother, but he wouldn't answer me. When we came to a stop, Carlisle asked the obvious question.

"What's going on Edward?" he was worried. Edward hadn't looked that murderous since he'd had the blood red eyes in his skull.

"Carlisle, can you take care of some men. They're too dangerous to be on the streets, but if I go back, I'll probably kill them." My head was then swamped with the images of the men he was talking about.

_Pass it on to Carlisle._

So I did. I transferred the images to his mind while Edward told us what had happened with Bella. I snarled and Carlisle looked disgusted. He said he would take care of them. I agreed to assist my father whilst Eddie went and watched over Bella as she slept.

Neither Carlisle nor I could even kill a human for blood now. Neither of us really even smelled it anymore. Well, actually, I smelled it still, but it was more like when I was human than a drug that shocked my throat every time I smelled it.

My father and I ran all the way up to Port Angeles. I had to slow to his pace, but it still didn't take long. Then, it took even less time to find the disgusting minds of the men Edward had showed us. They were still thinking about Bella and wishing they could have had their hands on her.

To give then fair warning, and because I was absolutely disgusted, I gave aloud snarl. The men spun around. Their fear-stricken faces were replaces with evil grins. Thoughts were turned to my body and how they would make up for losing Bella, with me.

Did these humans not have any common sense? If a snarl had come right before someone appeared, I would have presumed that person was growling at me. But these men had no common sense. They were sad excuses for human beings.

They looked really disappointed when Carlisle stepped out of the shadows. He was gritting his teeth and growling. He was really angry, and that was because I had been transmitting every one of their thoughts to him. He agreed with me- sad excuses for human beings.

"Who are you guys?" one man stammered. They seemed to be taking my father's and my scowls seriously now. They all took a few steps back as Carlisle and I took a couple towards them.

"Let's just say… your worst nightmare. Shall we?" I answered. At that, they all started whimpering.

Edward had wanted so much to suck these monsters dry. Of course he knew that wouldn't be what Carlisle would want him to do, but that thought crossed my mind once as well. I defiantly couldn't take their blood though. I had never tasted human blood, ever.

Carlisle nodded to me, when I asked him when. The nod meant now.

"Good night boys," was all I said before pouncing. All Carlisle and I had to do was control our strength. We lightly punched each on in the side of the head. From there, it was an easy task to carry them to a police station.

We took the monsters all the way to Seattle and dumped the trash in an alleyway next to the Police Station.

It was about one in the morning, so it was a perfect time to turn them in. I told my dad about my idea and he agreed it would be a good way to get rid of them. So I put on the face a scared silly teenaged girl, while Carlisle pretended to be supporting me.

We walked into the station. The officers saw my trembling figure and came rushing over.

"Dear God! What's wrong with her?" they asked Carlisle. He told them that he had found me curled up in the alley in the fetal position while some men were fighting amongst themselves. Then I pretended to finally find my voice and told them I was kidnapped and they were fighting over who would get me. We explained that they were still out side.

Turns out, those men had been wanted across a couple of states for multiple rapes and murders of young women. Our world would be better off with them off the streets.

I heaved a sigh as my father and I ran home. I just couldn't fathom a reason for such behavior. Why was murder such a huge part of our world? Why couldn't men treat women the way they should be treated, and vise versa. These thoughts just made me want to get back to Emmett.

He knew how to treat a lady, whether I acted like a normal one or not. He knew that partners were supposed to be respected and adored, not abused. As soon as I got home, he and I would need to and just cuddle in front of the TV or something. I need to see that he loved me, so I could get those treacherous men out of my mind. Home sounded very good to me now.


	9. Chapter 9: Jealous Much?

_AN: I don't like writing from Rose's perspective at all, but i felt it was neccissary. As usual, i still don't own the rights to the cannon charactars, story or pairings. THough i do own this version of the story, Selene Gabriella Doyle Cullen, The Emelene relation ship. and a Special thank you to_ **chris 86**_._

_You all should thank her, cuz without her death threats i wouldn't have posted so soon. JK chris86. ur awesome! thanks for the support!_

**Chapter Nine: Jealous Much? (Selene and Rosalie's POVs)**

**(Selene's POV)**

It was driving me crazy! Rosalie kept on glancing over at the table where Edward sat alone, and grinding her teeth. He was waiting for Bella. I knew it. Emmett knew it. We all did. Rosalie was so self possessed. Why couldn't she see that our bother was happier than he'd been in decades?

Understandably, she was worried about discovery. She was loyal to her family, but she really didn't need to worry about Bella telling if she found out. She was seventeen and obviously head over heels for my brother; she wouldn't tell anyone.

And Alice hadn't seen any problems. Sure, Edward had snapped at her a few time for that vision of Bella as a vampire, but he already loved her, so that event was inevitable. No matter what he did, it would pass to be. I knew it would.

Noticeably, Edward perked a little when Bella walked into the cafeteria. She looked over at our table briefly. All she saw was Rosalie picking apart a granola bar; Jasper with his arm around the back of Alice's chair while she was whispering to him, and Emmett pulling me into a hug. No Edward. She frowned and turned to get her lunch.

She was disappointed because she thought he wasn't here. I glanced over at Rosalie. The granola bar was almost microscopic dust by now. She was mumbling some nonsense about Edward, idiots and humans. I really didn't care what she had to say. The conversation that I wanted to hear was the one, when Edward would pull Bella over to his table.

She sat down, moodily, at her table next to Jessica and Mike. She hadn't learned yet. Bella had sat with Edward a couple of times already, but she still didn't look at their table. He'd driven her to school today, but she still didn't look at their table.

Finally, she did look around and saw him. Immediately, Bella was on her feet, all smiles and walking over to my brother.

I listened intensively during the whole lunch. But it wasn't until almost the end that I realized something. She already knew. Bella Swan already knew what we were. Without realizing it, I had accidentally transmitted that thought to everybody at my table. Oops.

Rosalie slammed her hand down on the table and stalked out of the cafeteria grumbling that he hadn't wanted her after she was changed but now he wanted a mere human girl. I lightly growled at her, but she ignored me.

Nobody else showed any emotion to that idea. Edward would probably get it tonight though.

"Bears?" Bella was asking. Then she started scolding my brother, "You know, bears are not in season."

Edward smirked and replied smugly.

"If you read carefully, the laws only cover hunting with weapons." I chuckled. He was so sarcastic sometime. Just part of the charm I guess.

"Bears?" She repeated again. She was probably trying to fathom the idea.

"Grizzlies are Selene and Emmett's favorites," he explained. Emmett stiffened at the mention of his name. I rubbed his leg to calm him. It worked, but he was still a little stiff. I had missed part of the conversation while calming Em down, but they were back to the two of us and bears.

"Early spring is Emmett and Selene's favorite bear season- they're just coming out of hibernation, so their more irritable." I smiled as he remembered our hunting trip yesterday.

The four of us left at our table got up then. It was time for two more hours of hell. I missed the rest of what was being said, but I really didn't feel like being pointlessly yelled at by my Spanish teacher. I was far more fluent than she was, and Senora Ramirez was a natural born Mexican.

**(Rosalie's POV)**

_What was he thinking? Telling her what we are was a mistake! _I wasn't even watching where I was going. I didn't need to. My peripheral vision was enough to keep me from running into anybody. Not that there was anyone close enough to me for that to be a problem. Everyone could see I was pissed off. So they kept their distance. Good thing they did too, other wise I might not have been able to control what actions I used to get them out of the way.

He never thinks of the family! It's always about him and what he wants! Just because he was the 'first born'! How could he want _Bella Swan? _She was nothing but a weak, insignificant human.

He had turned me down without a second thought after I had been transformed! I, the most beautiful vampire in the world, was turned down and rejected for a _human_!

I hadn't noticed the bell had rung, but I was informed of that fact when students started edging around me for class. I snarled when someone broke into my thoughts.

_Careful Rosalie. You might hurt something._

I wheeled around to face my auburn haired sister. Everyone said she could rival my beauty, but I didn't see how. She acted more like Emmett then anyone I had ever met. Totally a tomboy, but nobody, except me, disagreed that she's the top notch of beauty in our world.

_GET AWAY FROM ME DOYLE! _I screamed at her. It didn't faze her. She just continued staring me down with her brown tinted topaz eyes. She was closer than anyone with Edward and had been hoping for him to find somebody for decades. How could she want him to be with…?

_Blood singer, Rose._ _That's what she is to him. Just like Emmett was for me. They belong together. She's gorgeous, smart and needs him. Deal with it._

That was it! I hated having her in my head. It was the most frustrating thing. At least Edward couldn't talk to me in his mind. He only heard my thoughts.

_I WILL NOT JUST SIT BACK AND WATCH HIM ENDANGER US! SCREW OFF SELENE!_

Then I shoved her into the lockers and stormed out of the school doors. I wasn't going to eighth hour French today. I was going to sit in my car and vent. Selene had let me shove her, just to seem human. If we'd been at home, there would never have been a possibility of a dent in the wall. And I probably would have lost a limb for it too. Not very lady like, but that's what would have happened.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10: Alice's Vision

_AN: All right. here's the next chapter. you all can thank Alice-Cullen-Fan26 for pestering me for it. Jk Alice! Thanks for all the reviews!! enjoy!! THe next chapter will be posted either tonight or tomorrow morning!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Alice's Vision (Selene's POV)**

Saturday. No Hell to attend, but Emmett and I could race for a while. Alice and Jasper were a little preoccupied at the moment and Rosalie was hiding, because she wasn't sure when I would get her back for shoving me in the hall at school. I really wasn't counting on doing anything. She was angry and it was my fluke with my gift that got her so.

Esme was aimlessly cleaning the house. Her thoughts revolved around Edward's trip with Bella. She was worried. Worried that Edward would snap, and leave if he did. Worried for Bella's sake. The worry was pointless though. Alice hadn't seen anything going wrong today, and I would never take a bet against my little pixie sister.

Carlisle was upstairs reading. But his thoughts weren't with the book he was reading. His mind kept wondering off to Edward and Bella. Good God, even Carlisle was worried, and he had all kinds of faith in my brother. I trusted him. He loved Bella too much to harm her. No way would be ever put his teeth to her.

A couple of times, I thought about going and spying. Emmett liked that idea. I knew exactly where they were, but Edward would kill me for something like that. I could always see what was playing at the Cinema in Port Angeles and Emmett, Jasper, Alice and I could double date.

Alice liked that idea. She was down stairs the instant I thought about it. Jasper was right behind her. Both dressed in the normal casual/formal outfits most of the Cullens were famous for. I, on the other hand, just had loose fitting jeans on and on of Emmett's black t-shirts on.

My sister scowled at me, and threatened me if I didn't change into something else.

"Tiny, I don't think I'd have a problem taking you. This is comfortable, so this is what I'm going to where."

She growled a little more and gave up. She couldn't wait for Bella to be part of our family. She thought she'd be able to drag her around shopping. Bella didn't seem like the shopping type though. Looked like I'd have to protect her against Hurricane Alice.

I let my mom and dad know we were leaving and slid into my car. No way were we taking Emmett's Jeep into Port Angeles. Anyhow, his truck needed some work anyway. I'd get on that as soon we got home. I was the second best mechanic in the house. Emmett was the first, and Rosalie came right after me.

******

The movie had been funny. We'd gone to see The Family Stone. Emmett's laugh had been very boisterous during the whole thing. The theatre staff probably would have thrown us out if we hadn't been intimidating.

It was about five O'clock, and Edward should have been getting home soon. No sooner had I thought that, Alice had a short snippet of a vision. All right, Edward was coming home tonight. Bella now knew he stayed during the night as well.

We had just gotten into the car, when Alice plummeted into a more in depth vision.

"Emmett, you drive," Was all I said before slipping past jasper into the back seat with Alice. He scowled and got into the passenger's seat.

_Four figures were wondering around the forest. They pasted a sign that labeled the area as Forks. They weren't walking though. They were running. Not just running, but really putting speed behind it. We'd never seen these people before- three males and one female. They turned to sniff the path behind them. Their eyes glowed a crimson red._

I gasped. What on earth? The only other vampires we got through here were our friends from Denali and Jasper's friends, Peter and Charlotte. Once Edward…

He was close by. I got a whiff of his thoughts as we passed a couple streets from Bella's house.

_Edward? You listening?_

_Sel? Where are you?_

_Down the street, headed home. Hey you might want to keep an extra good eye on Bella for the next few days. There're some new comers wondering around and I'd hate for them to find Bella._

I passed the vision on to him, and he growled. He agreed that he was going to keep an extra sharp eye on her over the next couple of days.

******

Early in the morning, around five, Edward returned home to change before going back to Bella. His mind was a jumble of a million different thoughts. Ways to keep Bella safe, a song he had just finished composing and just Bella in general.

"Carlisle?" Edward breathed as he plopped down next to me on the couch. Carlisle was down the stairs in the same second with a curious look on his face.

"Yes? What is it Edward?" Edward's mind made no change in what he was thinking about, so this had to do with Bella.

"Would it be alright if I were to bring Bella to meet you all this morning?"

Carlisle thought about it for a minute. He needed Bella to be safe, but on the other hand, they all wanted to meet her. I personally hadn't talked to her, by command of my brother, so to formally meet her was very appealing to me.

"That would be nice Edward," my father finally replied. Edward and I grinned widely. This was going to be great!

Edward left then, to go get Bella, and I went upstairs to tell Jasper to go hunt. He was going to need it with Bella's lovely smelling blood living up the air in our house.


	11. Chapter 11: Meeting Bella Swan

_AN: Okay, here we go with Bella meeting the Cullens. When i first thought of this story, this was originally goingto be my first chapter, but i decided against that and dragged the story out. So the this chapter fit, it underwent major editing. Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven: Meeting Bella Swan (Selene's POV)**

"Edward will be here soon with Bella," Esme said as she and Alice flitted around, cleaning the already immaculate house, "Jasper. You hunted this morning, right?"

Jasper nodded from his place next to Emmett and me on the couch. Jasper had the hardest time with our choice of diet, so he took all the precautions he could for when our brother's _human_ girlfriend came to meet us. The two boys were watching the Gators' game on the plasma TV while Rosalie and I watched our adoptive mother and sister dashed around, cleaning everything that was already spotless.

_What's the point of all the effort? It's not like her weak human eyes could pick up on the tiny bit of dust that ever makes it into this house. _Rosalie thought grudgingly. She wasn't happy with the Bella and Edward situation at all. She was jealous, quite honestly, because our brother was taking an interest in a mere human girl with just the standard beauty. But he had disregarded her- the most gorgeous vampire in the world, in her opinion- from the very beginning of her new life.

Minutes before Bella and Edward were supposed to be at the house, Carlisle walked in, having just got home from the hospital.

"I passed them just five miles out. They should be here-" Carlisle came to a stop as the purr of Edward's Volvo came to a stop in front of the house. "Never mind. They're here. Show time."

Carlisle took his place next to Esme, just to the left of the front door, as it opened.

As the couple entered, there was a short silence before Edward spoke.

"Carlisle, Esme," he said, addressing our 'parents', "this is Bella."

Carlisle took careful steps towards Bella and gently shook her hand as he greeted her.

"You're very welcome, Bella."

"It's nice to see you again, Dr. Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle," he answered with a chuckle at the girl's formality. Then Esme stepped around her husband to introduce herself.

"It's very nice to know you," Esme said with a grin.

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" Edward asked. The two had gone upstairs so that Alice could talk to Jasper before Bella arrive. Now, she appeared at the top of the stairs with Jasper not far behind her.

"Hey Edward! Hi Bella!" She gave Bella a hug that made Edward stiffen beside her.

"Oh. You do smell nice, I never noticed before," Alice said, sniffing Bella's shoulder and taking an involuntary step back. Alice nudged Jasper in the ribs for him to greet the guest. He glanced side ways at his wife and focused back on Bella.

"Hello Bella," he said stiffly. She truly did smell appetizing. It was very dangerous for Edward to bring her home around him, but they were going out now, and he would have to deal with it.

"Hello Jasper. It's great to meet all of you. Formally anyway."

"You haven't met everyone yet." Edward whispered.

Bella had completely forgotten Rosalie, Emmett and me. When she took a look around, she spotted them sitting on the couch together. Emmett had his arm draped across the back of the couch, where I had been. Rosalie was in a recliner next to the couch. Emmett probably looked more intimidating up close because of his bear like statute. Bella froze when she saw them.

As soon as Rosalie locked eyes with Bella, Bella shivered. The glare she had shot her was cold and malevolent. But when Emmett looked over to Bella, he hopped up off the couch and bounded happily over.

"I see you're bringing dinner home with you now, bro," his voice boomed with the joke. Joke or not though, Bella froze when he said this. She looked up at Edward just in time to catch the flash of anger in his eyes. But the anger was replaced with humor when a loud _boom _caused the house to shake a bit.

Bella turned back to where Emmett had been, but he was on the ground a few feet from that place now. I was perched on top of him, pinning him to the ground. Rosalie hissed at me, and I hissed back before straightening up.

"Oh, don't go getting your panties in a knot, Rose. I wasn't gonna hurt him. Geez." _He's not yours anymore either. Butt out!_ "And you Emmett, need to not scare Bella anymore."

When I turned around, Bella gasped. For one split second I got into her mind. She thought I could rival Rosalie in the look departments. All right. Another place I top my sister.

"Hello Bella. My name is Selene Gabriella Doyle Cullen. It's really great to finally meet the girl who swept Eddy off his feet."

I reached out to shake Bella's hand and quickly winked at Edward.

_She's even prettier than you described her to be. You may think she's gorgeous, but that is still understating things._ I thought to Edward. He nodded and grinned ear to ear. He was glad that his two preferred sisters, Alice and I, approved.

When Bella could finally speak after the shock of seeing me up close, she squeaked, "Hi Selene. How come you never introduced your self during P.E?" Edward chuckled.

"I there something I don't know that's important?" She asked.

_Should I think of something like, Vampire on drugs and you just are majorly anti-social? _Edward thought. I shot a playfully icy look at my brother and punch him the shoulder.

_You'd best not tell her anything but the truth._ _And I'll tell her myself anyway._

"I'm sorry about that Bella. I was under strict instructions. For your safety of course." I nodded my head towards Edward.

"Oh," Bella answered, "Okay."

Everyone but Rose had said their hellos and were now on their own, looking for something to do.

"Bella, would you like to learn a little about our family?" Edward asked. She nodded and turned to me.

"Will you two tell me your stories on how you were changed? What you remember of you human lives?"

I looked at Edward. He met my gaze. We both looked a little worried about the truth of our human pasts. Coming to a decision, we agreed to tell her how our family came to be.

*****

We had started with Carlisle's story and everyone else's. Well we gave dates on when they joined our families. The stories were theirs to tell, not ours. Finally, when we were through with that, Bella asked,

"What about your human lives?" She was too curious. I didn't want what was ancient history to hurt her. But, she had a right to know.

"Edward and I were both born in Chicago in 1901. We grew up together. Best friends, and everyone knew we were inseparable. Don't jump to conclusions during the story. We'll explain everything after," I started out.

"We were betrothed to be married in 1918, but then the Spanish Influenza hit…"

At that point, I was thrown into my murky memories of my human life, not even realizing it when I spoke of it to Bella.


	12. Chapter 12: 1918 Spanish Influenza

_AN: Here's another chap. all disclaimers apply. The next few chapters are going to be E & S's history. please dont get bored._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: 1918- Spanish Influenza (Se & Ed's POVs)**

**1918: **

**(Selene's POV)**

"Selene, darling. The Masons are at the door. Be a dear and answer it will you?" My mother called to me from her bedroom, where she was getting ready for our Sunday dinner with Edward and Elizabeth Mason and their son, Edward Mason the Second.

I stood from my position on the sofa, placed the book I had been completely lost in on the side table, smoothed out my simple Sunday dress and went to answer the door. I never bothered to get all dressed up, not even when my fiancé, Edward, was coming. We had known each other our whole lives and he knew I hated dresses. But my mother had insisted that I at least put something presentable on.

The door was easy to open and I placed a huge smile on my face to welcome our guests in with.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mason." I nodded to each of our family friends as they walked through the door. "Edward." I said his name with a hint of adoration. I flashed him a small smile as I took his parents coats.

"Hello Selene. Thank you," the Mr. and Mrs. replied to me. I ushered them into the living room. Once they went, Edward and I were the only ones in the entryway.

He wrapped me into a loving hug and kissed my hair. When he did this, I never had a doubt that he and I belonged together. Then he kissed my cheek, my forehead and finally my lips. The kiss was short lived because we could hear my father's footsteps coming down our stairs. I sighed and led him into the living room.

My mother was passing around tea. Edward and I took up spots on my mother's favorite love seat. I sat as close to him as possible, without being rude. This was going to be a fantastic evening.

**(Edward's POV)**

Sitting next to Selene was grand. The only thing that could have been better was if her and my parents hadn't all been breathing down our necks. I rarely got any alone time with her, but just seeing my girl was always a privilege. We had eaten dinner already and now our families were sitting around talking. It was time I told them my choice.

"Mother. Father. Mr. and Mrs. Doyle. Selene. I have something I need to tell all of you." I addressed all of them, and they all turned their eyes on me.

I fixed my gaze on Selene's dark chocolate eyes. They shone even with the curiosity playing on her face. Her eyes were my favorite part of her face; you could get lost in them, and it was almost as if they could pierce through your soul and always know what's on your mind.

Just like always, she _did _know what I was going to say. She blinked and turned her eyes to the ground. I sighed and began to say what I was going to. But nothing ever came out, because, just then, my father clasped. My mother was in a panic and Selene's father was already at the phone.

"Edward!" my mother was screaming, trying to get Father to come around. I looked to Selene, but she was almost to the kitchen already. She looked back and gave me a sympathetic look, then disappeared into the kitchen.

**(Selene's POV)**

Edward was just getting ready to tell us that he had decided to join the American Army and go off to fight in the World War. I couldn't look at him; to try and imagine my Edward in the heat of the war hurt just to think about it. I would have to be strong though. This was what he had wanted to do since the war had started. So who was I to stop him from leaving?

He never got to announce his decision though, because Mr. Mason fainted and as soon as that happened, everyone was in motion. One look and I knew he had the Influenza. My father went to call a doctor, while I went to go get some water for him. I turned around just before going into our kitchen, because I felt eyes following me.

Edward was watching me go. A strange glint of fear was seen in his always-brave eyes. I knew he knew what was wrong as soon as I looked into those soul piercing green irises. He knew his father had the Spanish Influenza and he knew we had all been exposed.

*****************

Tears were streaming down my face. We would be leaving, and just when our friends needed us. Mr. Mason had already passed away of the influenza within a couple hours of fainting. Now Mrs. Mason and Edward were both in the hospital. My parents wanted us out of Chicago within the week to lower our chances of succumbing to it as well.

I didn't want to leave though. My fiancé was in the hospital, and my family was going to make me leave? That shouldn't be right. It had been three days. Mrs. Mason looked worst off, but she was trying to nurse Edward as well, so that was draining her.

I walked into the hospital to let them know I was leaving that day. I wiped the tears away so I could appear brave for Edward. Their doctor walked out to greet me. He had been keeping tabs on them for me and updating me on their conditions.

"Dr. Cullen." I nodded to the man.

"Miss Doyle," he replied and then began leading me up to their room. I was trying to restrain myself from the flood of questions, but it was very hard.

Dr. Cullen opened the door for me and told me I could only stay for a few minutes. This was going to have to be a short good-bye then.

As soon as I walked in, Edward's face lit up as much as the illness would allow. I gave him a halfhearted smile and went to the chair next to him. I took his hand and refused to let go.

"You're leaving today. Aren't you?" he asked before I could say anything. All I could do was nod. I couldn't leave. I just couldn't. But I had to go with my parents. I wasn't a legal adult yet.

We sat in silence for a while, but after some time, I knew it was time for me to go. I kissed him in the cheeks and forehead before saying goodbye.

"I'll call Carlisle as soon as I get to Sacramento. I promise. And you promise to hold on as long as possible. You promise?"

He nodded in response. I was about to leave, but I figured that it didn't matter because the Spanish Influenza already contaminated me. So I turned back and planted one last kiss on Edward's lips.


	13. Chapter 13: 1918 Last Call

_AN: I'm Back!!!! miss me? no, i didn't really go anywhere, i was totally bogged down by homework, and this story has started coming a little more slowly now. Cuz i have to form my ideas into something that will make sense to others and not just me. any way. Selene's part of her history is total work of my overactive imagination. Edward's part in it is more of Stephenie's mind. She owns all original characters, and pairings._

_though, i do own Selene, the Selemmett relatinship and this story line. Enjoy and review!!!! i beg of you!!! sorry to have kept you waiting so long for this chapter. I think there will be one more history chapter and then back to present day 2005_.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen: 1918- Last Call (Selene's POV)**

**1918: **

**(Selene's POV)**

What was the point in leaving? They succumbed anyway! We should have just stayed in Chicago! But my parents didn't want to get the Spanish Influenza! Now we're stuck somewhere in Nevada and I can't go back to Chicago, because I have to stay with my dad. Mother had already died within an hour of being hospitalized.

I had been waiting by the phone for an hour now. The nurse under Dr. Cullen had said he would call me as soon as he could, but it was daytime, and he worked nights. He should be getting ready to be at the hospital by now though. It was just past four.

The only noise in this wing of the hospital was the eco of coughs and the clicking of my shoes as I tapped them. Finally, after having stood there for another hour, the shrill ring of the phone broke the evening quite. My hand shot out for the phone and I answered it on the second ring.

"Dr. Cullen?" I asked, deeply hoping it would be the doctors' melodic voice on the other end.

"It is me; Selene." I gave out a sigh of relief.

"How are they?" My question was met with silence from the other end. They were gone. There was no other explanation for the silence. They hadn't made it!

"Elizabeth isn't going to make it through the week, I'm afraid. And Edward isn't going to make it much longer past his mother. I'm so sorry. I've done everything I can." Tears start to flood my eyes.

Dr. Cullen was reassuring me that he wouldn't give up on them when I squeaked. Someone had just taped me on the shoulder.

"Miss?" I put one finger up, and asked the doctor on the other end of the phone to hang on for a moment. Then I turned to face the nurse standing behind me.

The woman's eyes were almost sunken and had huge bags under them from lack of sleep.

"You are Selene Doyle?" she asked. I nodded, not liking the sound of her voice in the tone it was in. Instant worry shot through me. This was my father's nurse.

"I'm so sorry miss Doyle. Your father just past away." My knees buckled. I whispered a squeak of a thank you and turned back to the phone. Both my parents were gone. Edward's parents were gone. And Edward was going right down that same path.

"Are you on the phone in Edward's room?" I squeaked out. There was almost no volume to my voice, so I don't know how he heard me. But he did and said that he was. "Could you put him on please?"

"Of course." Was all Dr. Cullen said before Edward's raspy voice came on. It didn't even sound like him anymore. That just added to my tears. I wasn't usually one to cry, but all of this was too much. I started sobbing.

"They're gone Edward. Both my parents are gone too."

There he was; the one who was sick, consoling the perfectly healthy one. He was making harsh hushing noises and murmuring into the receiver.

"I'm so sorry Sel. This must be terrible for you. How are you feeling though?" he asked. Concern was woven all through his words.

"I'm just fine, health wise. Just broken otherwise." Then, I straightened and remembered what the doctor had said. _Edward probably won't make it too much longer past his mother. _I had to see him again, before it was too late.

"Edward?"

"Yes Selene?" I took a deep breath to clear the tears away. I had to sound confident and brave.

"Promise me something Edward," he gave a ragged laugh that ended in a cough.

"Of course darling. What?" I sighed again. I had no right to be doing this. He had suffered enough already. But, as he and I always knew, humans were selfish beings, and I wanted this last thing from him.

"Hold on Edward. Just keep holding on until I get there. All I'll need is a week. Promise me you'll try," it all came out in one breath and involuntary tears trickled down my face again.

"Of course I'll try darling. Your face is all that has kept me going so far. I'm sure an impending visit from my angel will definitely keep me going." He chuckled with weak, dark humor.

We talked for a few more minutes, but it was getting late and I needed to get moving.

"I need to go Eddy. I love you so much. Keep holding on alright?" he told me he loved me with his whole heart and then handed the phone off to Dr. Cullen. I told him of my plans to get there and he promised he'd try to get him to keep going.

Then I hung up, went to say my last goodbyes to my father, and then I left the hospital. I had to get to Chicago as fast as I could. I needed to see Edward one last time. I needed him, and he needed me too. His piercing green eyes and tossled bronze hair were a must see. He couldn't give up before then. He just couldn't. Then, once he was gone, I was leaving the country. We had always wanted to see Romania, so I would go there. But Edward came first.


	14. Chapter 14: 1918 & 1921 Too Late

_AN: here's the next chapter! hope you enjoy. if you remember, Stephan and Vladimir are Stephenie Meyer's characters. But, i do own Selene and Cronel!!! next chapter is back to present time 2005. hope you've liked Selene's history. I know the loves are a little confusing and wierd, but i promise explainations!! i swear on it!!!_

_please review!!!!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen: 1918 & 1921- Too Late (Selene and Carlisle's POVs)**

**1918:**

**(Selene's POV)**

I was almost there. It was five o'clock and I was tired. I wanted to keep going, but if I did, I would crash. Literally. So I pulled into a small, shabby hotel, fifty miles outside of Chicago. I would call Dr. Cullen tonight to check on Edward, and see them tomorrow. I was so close I could almost hear Edward's strained and ragged breaths. Each one took more effort than the other, I was sure. But he was holding on. Holding on with the hope that I would be there for him soon.

I paid for a room. This place was way too expensive for what they offered. The room had tattered and stained wallpaper, while the upholstery on the couch and chairs were tearing and yellowing with age. I crinkled my nose at the condition of the place. It looked like I wasn't going to be sleeping very well tonight.

As soon as I was situated as best I could be in a disgusting room like that, I went down to the lobby to place my call to Dr. Cullen. He didn't answer on the first ring like he always did. Tonight, I counted about eight before any voice replied to it.

"Hello. Dr. Cullen speaking," his voice said. His usually melodious voice sounded dreary and tired. That was strange. He never appeared tired, let alone sounded that way. I hesitantly answered. My stomach was seizing up and I didn't know why.

"Hello Dr. Cullen. It's Selene," I answered. My voice shook. Why was I acting so strange? All he'd said was hello. But the sound of that hello had implied that he knew who was calling before he had answered. Therefore, something must have been wrong.

"Selene. Yes. Hello. I'm so sorry, but I'm afraid I have some bad news." My knees buckled slightly and I stiffened. I was right. Something had happened between my last call and now. This wasn't going to be good on me.

It took me a whole minute to compose myself enough so that my voice came out in more than a squeak. But I could still only manage a shaky whisper.

"What is it Dr. Cullen?" I asked, dreading the answer.

I didn't want to hear it. Though I needed to just to believe it. There was silence on the other end and my heart was pounding to hard that it hurt. My breathing hiked as I waited for the words that should break my heart.

"My dear, I'm so sorry. Both Elizabeth and Edward passed away an hour ago. I tried everything and….Selene?"

I had dropped the phone and was on my knees. I was hyperventilating. Edward was gone. I wouldn't get to see him again. My hands shook as I went for the phone again.

"Selene?"

"I-I'm he-here," I replied through the growing lump in my throat. I couldn't focus on anything. I told him I'd be at the hospital in the morning to talk to him.

Then, as soon as my hands left the phone, they slipped to my side. I quivered, wobbled a little back and forward. Finally, my knees gave out, and I clasped. My world went dark, as I fell unconscious.

**(Carlisle's POV)**

I felt terrible. I had never turned anyone before. I really hoped I didn't kill this boy. The only reason I was doing it was because of his mother's demand that I save him the way no one else could. Then, Edward's fiancé had been checking in every chance she got. Their love was what saved him from true death.

Then, I had to be the one to tell Selene that her love was gone. She was coming to the hospital the next morning. I hated leaving Edward in the state he was in while he was transforming, but I had to take care of his fiancé and everything in order.

I walked through the hospital doors, and there she was. Her hair was pulled back messily and her face looked tired. There was a small knot on her head that wouldn't have been noticed by a quick glance form a human.

Her eyes were distant. A piercing light hazel that wasn't too different from my own. I had a folder in my hands. The Masons had left all their money to her, if Edward were to die. It was a good amount of money too. Edward had said she'd always wanted to travel. She'd probably do just that to get away from the deaths of her family and friends.

"Miss Doyle." I nodded to her.

She said nothing in return, just nodded in acknowledgement of my greeting. I led her down the halls to my office. I closed the door behind her and gestured to the seat opposite mine at my desk. I handed her the folder. She met my gaze with a confused light in her eyes.

I nodded to it for her to open it. As soon as she looked at the print at the top, she gasped. Pushing the papers back into the folder, she placed it on the desk and away from her.

"What is this?" she whispered sadly.

My eyes stung. That was all they would do. Vampire tear ducts didn't work. It hurt to see this young lady here, sitting, and hurting so much. And watching her refuse the money that Masons had left her. She wouldn't even look up at me. But I could tell she was cry by the shaking of her shoulders, and her crossed arms were suddenly very wet.

"Masons left everything to Edward. And over the last couple of days, Edward has been working to have everything go to you after he was gone," I explained.

Her chin came up then. It appeared that she was a very stubborn girl. I don't think her dignity covered accepting their money. And I was right.

"I can't take it," she stated plainly.

"If you look in there, he even took the liberty of buying you your ticket to Romania. He had said that Romania was where you had always wanted to go."

Finally, she looked up at me. Her eyes were tear stricken and red. Those were the out side. Her irises were on fire; I doubted this would be a short meeting.

**July 1921:**

**(Selene's POV)**

I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I knew this castle well after staying in it for the past couple of years. But now, all the details popped out at me. The colors were so much brighter, the shapes much sharper. The smells were more defined. Three faces looked on as I rose from my laying position. I knew all three of them well. Two papery ones and a plain, beautiful of course, but basic face were to be the faces of my family. Stephan and Vladimir, my brothers, and Cornel, my new husband.

All four of us were something more though. We were creatures from a horror novel. Vampires. My new strength surged through my body and the blazing thirst bit at the back of my throat. I needed to hunt. I would not hunt humans as Vlad and Steph did. I would go with Cornel's diet of animal blood. It seemed more humane.

One thing was though; Cornel and I wouldn't be staying long. I had found out that he had only stayed as long as he had with his brothers because of me. He had just been about to leave when I arrived in Romania. We would be going back to the United Stated in search of another 'vegetarian' vampire group that he'd heard about.

During my dates with Cornel, before my transformation, he had also told me that some vampires had special gifts. As soon as I had felt the fire, I had felt something going on in my mind. Thoughts began to become clearer as my transformation progressed. Soon, I had been able to make out everyone's thoughts within twenty square miles of where I was.

I had startled Cornel once, I suppose, because, I also discovered my ability to transmit my thoughts as well. Dual gifts were rare in the vampire world, but I thought it was absolutely amazing.

The first thing I wanted to do, before finding the other family in the US, was visit the Mason memorial stone. I had used their money to pay for it. I hadn't been to it for three years, and I needed to see Edward's name again.

One thing I was sure about though, was that I didn't love him the same way anymore. As I had been making my transition, my feelings for him had changed. Were he alive right now, and I was a vampire around him, he would only be loved as a dear brother, my best friend. I had a theory about that forming already, but it would take some time to form.

I still missed him though. One would always miss a close brother, confidant, and best friend.


	15. Chapter 15: Theory

_Disclaimer: All original characters are property of Stephenie Meyer! i only own my own ideas for this Twilight version, and Selene._

_AN: Sorry i haven't updated his story in forever. I was stuck on my ideas and trying to make them make sense for other and not just me. So, here's te new chapter. I'll probably work a little faster on this one, now that i got this chapter out of the way. i hope so anyway._

_ENJOY and please R&R!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen: Theory (Bella, Selene and POVs)**

**(Selene's POV)**

"And that's how I joined the family," I said. I looked over at Bella and instantly shut up. Her face was in a state of shock. The chocolate brown of her irises were swimming with tears and absolute confusion. I was confused as well, but then I remembered everything I'd said. Crap! Edward's and my history alone would cause that expression. Immediately I felt terrible. It wasn't like she didn't have the right to know, but still…

"So, you two were going to get… married?" she asked shakily, "Do you still love each other?"

Edward opened his mouth to answer, but, in a movement too quick for Bella to see, I kicked him. Pain flashed across is face, but was gone in the same millisecond.

_I'll tell her Edward. She would believe you, but first, she needs to hear this all out from me. _He nodded and he put his arm around Bella.

"Yes Bella. I do still love him, _but_," I added hastily, "only as a brother now. When I was going through the change, any love that was more than brother/sister love broke away from me. He's your soul mate. Not mine."

She looked up, startled at my last words. Oops. I'd said _too_ much again. But her face seemed to have softened after hearing what I'd said. Though she still looked a little confused and betrayed.

"Soul mates?" she asked. I nodded. "But you said that you two had been convinced of being meant…"

"Bella," I interjected, "that was then. If you would allow me to explain, I do have a theory about all of that."

Bella considered this for a couple of minutes. From the look on her face, she was trying to wrap her head around all of this. It was, truthfully, a lot to digest in just an hour. I did respect her for not completely flipping out on me. I, personally, would have felt insecure or threatened if I had just been told all of this. But Bella Swan was generally taking this fairly well.

After putting my thoughts in order, I finally went on with my theory.

"I believe in soul mates, obviously. But I also think that soul mates and vampirism go hand-in-hand. Therefore, destiny plays a huge part in this all as well. Vampires are those, in theory, that don't live in the time where their soul mate is." She still looked a little confused. That was okay, because I was just getting started with this. But I supposed that she needed a little convincing. So, I decided to throw in some examples for her benefit.

"Would some examples help with wrapping your head around all of this?"

Bella nodded. I sighed, trying to arrange my thought again in that time. I understood why she would falter in getting to like me. I was getting tiny glimpses of her mind again. She didn't know what to think about this. I would try my best, though; to get it across to her that Edward was all hers.

"Well… Carlisle was turned into a vampire way back in the early 14, 15 or 16 hundreds. This was, in theory, because Esme lived in the early 19 hundreds. She was turned because Carlisle was a vampire, they were soul mates, and she was dying.

"Jasper was alive during the Mexican/American war and was changed because Alice and him were meant to be and Alice wasn't born until a little over a century later. Then, Edward was changed back in 1918 because he's been…" I paused for a second and glanced at my brother. He wasn't looking at me. His focus was on Bella's face, gauging her reactions. Noticing I had stopped, he looked at me. Edward nodded and I continued.

"He's been waiting for _you_, Bella." I looked her right in the eyes as I said this. It was important for her to know that it was _her_ that Edward was born to be with. Not me, not Rosalie; he was meant for _her_.

She looked right back. I could see the gears turning in her head. My glimpses of her mind were screaming "BELIEVE HER! IT'S TRUE!" but she still wasn't sure about everything I was saying.

"Bella. I swear to you that Selene and I are…_ancient_ history. We both felt that bond break as we were transformed."

She shook her head and asked, "Wait! What bond? I get the belief in vampirism going hand-in-hand with soul mates, but…what bond between you two?"

Edward looked at me for help. I raised an eyebrow at him. He shifted his eyes from to Bella and back to me while shrugging.

_What? No answer for your lady, wise guy?_ I asked sarcastically. His eyes hardened, but he smirked. Before I got into his head, he nodded to Bella, reminding me of the situation.

"Okay. So you know my theory behind the reasoning for vampirism. Now, what happens if destiny decides not to bring you to your true soul mate? Each vampire that has been turned was destined for somebody outside his or her time period. But, for that off chance that they aren't changed, we all have…well…how would you describe it, Edward?"

My brother shrugged, pulling Bella closer. He thought for a few seconds and then grinned. All of his teeth gleamed and he gave his thoughts.

"Backups. We all have backup soul mates. That's all Selene and I were to each other. _Backups_. She was waiting for Emmett and I've been waiting for _you_."

Bella nodded and held tighter to Edward. He kissed her hair and she swallowed. I got one last glimpse at her mind before it closed back up. She had accepted it. She was willing to let Edward's and my past go and let us all live in the present. I sighed in relief. This could have all been a lot harder, but Bella had accepted quite easily.

Bella looked at me and smiled. She pulled away from Edward and came to me. She opened her arms and I hugged her back.

"Thank you, Selene," She whispered. I smiled.

"No. Thank _you_, Bella."

**(Bella's POV)**

It was still a little weird think that Edward had been with Selene, but after their whole explanation, I was wiling to accept the past as the past. They were brother and sister now. Nothing more. I could live with that.

I stepped away from Edward and stepped towards his sister. I opened my arms and she returned the hug.

"Thank you Selene." I was thanking her for Edward, and for caring enough to help me understand the past. She shook her head.

"No. Thank _you_, Bella," she said; "It's been a long time since any of us have seen Edward truly happy. For that, I owe you the gratitude of our whole family. It means a lot to us to see my brother finally completed. His true other half has been found."

With that, she gave me another squeeze. Then I passed her to Edward. They hugged and then he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Would you like to see my room?" I nodded.

Turning to say good-bye to Selene, I caught a glimpse of her auburn hair disappearing at human speed out the back door. The whole back of the house was a window. So, through the window, I saw her run up behind Emmett and tackle him from behind. She held on to his back wither arms around his neck. She kissed his neck and they both grinned widely as he pulled her around and wrapped her in a hug. I couldn't help but smile. That scene just strengthened the truth behind the whole story Edward and Selene had assured me with.

Edward kissed my hair again and began leading me through the house and up a flight of stairs.

We ended up on the third and top story of the Cullen house. His room was huge and very windowed. It was very open. I liked it.


	16. Chapter 16: Thunderstorm

_AN: Okay, I am alive!!! I am so sorry it's taken so long. I;ve had this chapter written for like ever and i just didn't type it. School was hectic, but now it's over, so hopefully i'll update more often. For those who haven't heard. Selene was nomintated for the best Original character. She is pretty Dang adorable. Voting has started dispite what my profile says and i think the site is on my profile. if not, look up Zombies Run This Town._

_Disclaimer: I do not own and will never own Twilight. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer. Selene however and her relationship with Emmett are works of my overactive imagination._

ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!! I LOVE REVIEWS!! SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

_

* * *

_

_It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities._

**Chapter Sixteen: Thunderstorm **

**(Selene's POV)**

After breaking our kiss, Emmett put me at arms length and grinned stupidly. I laughed, and his grin changed from stupid to evil. We wiggled his eyebrows wickedly and I tried to read his mind, but he was throwing the Spanish alphabet at me.

_Ah, bay, say, chay, day, ay, efe…_

I raised an eyebrow at him, and with a faux evil cackle, he swept me up, fireman carry style, and dashed for the trees behind our house. I had no idea where he was taking me, but less than a second later; I remembered the river between our clearing and the tree line. I gasped and started squirming. But, before I could release myself from his grasped, he took a leap and then there was water splashing up around us. This all happened with in two seconds and I was soaked, sitting in the river with water dripping down from my hair. I playfully shot an icy glare at Emmett. Hejust sat across from me, grinning at his success.

It amazed me how he could still look like a god with his brown hair soaked nearly black and his clothes soaking wet. My glare cooled. Before quickly standing up, I splashed a wave of water towards Emmett with my hand. Then I pounced in his general direction. He stood, caught me in his arms, and fell back onto his back on the opposite bank of the river. I was lying on top of him and we couldn't help laughing.

A minute later, he stopped and just looked, lovingly, at me. I stopped laughing as well and cocked my head to the side. All he did was smile up at me, and I was lost in his eyes. Emmett was such a big part of my world and I still couldn't believe he was all mine. After so many decades of watching him in Rosalie's arms, I had the satisfaction of him being in mine. The corners of his eyes crinkled adorably with his smile, and, with out realizing we had moved, his soft lips were on mine; his hands were gently pulling my face closer to his so that we didn't have to reach so far. I let him guide our lips together as my hands went to tangle in his damp hair, his hands holding my hips tightly to him. I was in heaven in the arms of my soul mate. There was no denying the love I felt for him. Emmett _was_ my world. Not a part of. My _whole_ world. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, and, now, Bella, were parts of my life, but Emmett _was_ my life.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, until, all too soon, we were both panting for breath. Damn natural instincts! A vampire was supposed to, theoretically, go indefinitely without air, but it was quite uncomfortable. I grudgingly rolled off of him to the side, and lay on my back, heaving for air. I kept one of Emmett's huge hands in mine as we lay there next to each other.

Not too long later, my extra sensitive hearing picked up Debussy playing from Edward's room. I sat up with my hands on the ground behind me and just listened. I hummed along and a smile spread across my face. I loved Clair DeLune. She was an amazing artist. Then, I was aware of Edward and Bell's voices drifting through the walls with the music. I peeked in on Edward's mind and saw Bella stop Edward from having her dance with him.

"I can't dance," she murmured, obviously embarrassed. Edward's thoughts swirled around possible reasons for her not dancing.

"Well," he began, "I could always make you."

Bella glared challengingly at him as she thought. Then, as bravely as Bella Swan could, she spoke.

"Edward. I'm not scared of you Edward." I chuckled. Usually no human would ever dare challenge one of us- especially one fully aware of what we're capable of.

Emmett scooted over, closer to my side and put his hand over mine.

"What's so funny, Sel?"

"Oh, I was just ease dropping on the two love birds up in Edward's room…" I trailed off as I was drawn back into Edward's mind.

"You really shouldn't have said that." I could tell from his voice that Edward had a wicked smile on his lips. Though I knew for a fact that Edward wouldn't actually hurt Bella, I couldn't stop myself from lurching to my feet when Edward's vision shifted down. I knew he'd gone into a crouch and I could hear his playful snarl. None of my knowledge of my brother could stop my legs from carrying me back to the house.

I had pulled myself out of Edward's thoughts and was finally able to control myself by the time I reached the house. I gave an involuntary sigh of relief when I heard the laughter that emanated from my brother's room.

"What's wrong?" Emmett was right behind me with his large hands on my shoulders.

"Nothing. Just an overreaction." I shook my head, and was reading for the stair rail when a squeal came from the kitchen. I turned on my heels and began heading the other direction, towards the kitchen, when Alice came dancing out into the entry way with a huge grin plastered on her face. Jasper trailed behind her with one of Alice's hands in his. He looked distantly happy as he watched his world twirl around happily.

"Okay, Tiny; whatever it is can't be _that_ exciting," I said, leaning back into Emmett's chest as his oversized arms coiled around my waist. I crossed my arms over my chest and arched one eyebrow.

My pixie sister smiled another gleaming grin, twirled again and then went to stand in front of me.

"There'll be a thunderstorm tonight! Time to play a little baseball!" She squealed. I had to crack a smile at that. We hadn't had a chance to play baseball in months. I loved baseball, or, really anything competitive.

Alice bounded past me to go up the stairs. Jasper, Emmett and I followed as she led us up to Edward's room. She gave the door a light rap and then just walked in.

"It sounded like you were having Bella for lunch, and we wanted to see if you would share," she said in the chirpy way she always spoke in.

I was going to aim a kick at my sister, but Edward smiled from ear to ear and shook his head.

"Nope. She's all mine." I hadn't seen my brother smile so fully in a while, but they'd become much more frequent since the arrival of Bella in his life.

Alice shrugged nonchalantly and went to sit cross-legged in the middle of the floor. Jasper remained in the doorway. Emmett went and made himself comfortable in one of the leather armchairs and I took my place on his lap. He discreetly, if there is such a thing as discreet in a house of vampires, kissed the back of my neck.

"There's a thunderstorm happening tonight. Do you and Bella want to come and play baseball?"

I snorted at the idea of Bella trying to keep up with our game of baseball, but it would be good to have her try and be the umpire for us, so that Esme could actually play.

Edward's face lit up even more. "That'd be great! Have you asked Carlisle or Esme yet?"

Alice beamed and shook her head, getting up to leave. She grabbed Jazz's hand before disappearing through the door.

I looked back and Bella was looking a little nervous.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked gently, a little concerned about the extra paleness her normally pale skin had taken on. Edward looked down to her, concern written in every inch of his face.

"Baseball? I can't play baseball. Too clumsy," she muttered, embarrassed.

Emmett, Edward and I couldn't help but let a laugh out.

"Well, I don't think it's very funny," she said indignantly.

"No, Love. We weren't laughing at you. _You_ won't be _playing_; you'll be _watching_," he said seriously, trying to hide his smile. Bella's face lightened a bit. And then confusion crossed her brow.

"What's the thunderstorm about?" This time I giggled (I know. So not like me.) and answered.

"You'll see when we play tonight," I said, grinning mysteriously.

Bella just shrugged, dropping the subject, though I could tell she was still very curious. Trying to distract her, I asked a question of my own.

"Did Edward tell you he plays piano?" Her eyes shone brightly as she shook her head 'no'.

I shifted my gaze to Edward and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

_Why not?_ I thought to him. He just shrugged.

"Why don't you play her something?" I suggested out loud.

Bella popped up off the couch she and Edward were occupying and began pulling him towards the door so fast that she could _**almost **_be mistaken for a vampire. He playfully glared at me as he passed and I childishly stuck my tongue out at him. I hopped out of Emmett's lap and helped him up before scooting after Edward and Bella, following them down the hall and the stairs.

Emmett dropped down onto one of the huge white sofas and a plopped lightly down next to him, curling up into his side. Edward sat down at the piano and pulled Bella down to sit next to him.

Without a word, Edward began to play. He started with a fast, sweet melody. I knew this song well and tapped my fingers across my leg as if it were the piano keys, playing along.

"This is Esme's Favotie," Edward explained to Bella after a minute of playing. I smiled. The inspiration for that composition was the strong but tender love Carlisle and Esme showed each other.

Then, halfway through the song, Edward wove into a more gentle, but twittery tune. Bella looked to Edward for an explanation.

"Alice and Jasper," I answered her questioning look. Understanding crossed her face. Edward changed the song again. He wove into a soft lullaby style song. He had just recently composed that piece. I had sat next to him as he worked through the keys and put together a melody.

"What is this one?" Bella asked.

Edward smiled widely before answering.

"This one was inspired by you."

Bella's cheeks turned scarlet red and a tear rolled down her face. It took a minute, but then her face was elated.

"Really!?" She looked around to me and I leaned forward, around Emmett, and nodded.

"Wow. Thank you Edward!"

"Why, you're very welcome, Love." He leaned down and kissed her on her nose. The gesture, of course, didn't interfere with the song. The melody went undisturbed and merged into yet another tune.

That one surprised me. I hadn't ever heard it before. That song had a strong beat mixed with a playful and sweet tone. I wondered when he had composed it.

Emmett was playing with my hair like he knew something, but when I tried reading his mind, he was thinking about Romeo and Juliet and his paper due the next week.

"What is this one?" I asked, finally biting.

Edward gave me a teasing smile and pressed his lips tightly together.

"Edward!" I said half growled. But my brother said nothing.

"Edward, just tell her. You know, _before_, she hurts one of us." Emmett laughed, squeezing my shoulders. Edward snickered too and I punched Emmett in the shoulder (not hard though).

"All right. It's about you and Em," Edward said. His wide smile was that of a proud brother's. My half growl melted and I jogged over to Edward and planted a kiss on his cheek and hugged him.

"Oh my God! It was beautiful Edward! Thank You!"

"It was my pleasure. I thought it would be a good time to uncover it." The music stopped, and he hugged me back. I looked at him with confusion when he pulled away.

_What?_

"You'll see, but I have to get Bella back home so that she can properly introduce me to Chief Swan."

I growled again, this time at being kept out of something. Edward just stood, took Bella's hand and stepped down from the piano rise. He kissed me on the cheek and said he'd see us later that evening.

"It was a pleasure to officially meet you," Bella said. I gave her a quick parting hug.

"The pleasure was all ours," I replied. Emmett bounded away from the couch; put his arms around my waist and we walked Bella and Edward to the door.

"See ya later Bella!" Emmett called. From the sound in his voice, I just knew ha and Bella were to be close as brother and sister one of these days.

As soon as Edward's car was out of sight, Emmett turned me around and hugged me tightly. I stood up on my toes and he bent his head to meet me halfway.

Our kiss lasted less time than I had wanted, but obviously that couldn't be helped.

"Will you two get a room?" Rosalie asked snidely. She had really been very grouchy since the break-up. I had probed her mind many times and could tell that she truly didn't love Emmett as more than a brother. I figured she was just lonely after all those decades of having been with someone.

I sighed, and decided to sacrifice my day. I pecked one more kiss on to Em, and then suggested that he and Jasper go hunt again. Once he left to go find our brother, I turned to face Rosalie. But, before I could get the words out, Alice came flying down the stairs.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she squealed, "What a great idea! She ran into me and squeezed me into a hug.

Rosalie looked from Alice to me with a confused expression.

"What's going on?"

Alice saved me the trouble of answering and making myself look like a big ray of sunshine for even thinking f the trip. No way did I really want the credit for the thought.

"We're going shopping! The three of us! Together! Wow, what a great day. Meeting Bella, shopping and baseball!" She said all this with one round of oxygen.

How anyone could be excited about shopping, I had no idea. But the way Rosalie's ace glowed with satisfaction, I knew it had been the right choice. Though we didn't always see eye to eye, Rose and I _were_ sisters and I did feel sorry that she didn't have a love anymore. I knew he was out there, and I hoped he would find his way to her soon.

Five minutes later, the three of us were all seated in my Acura and headed for a shopping trip in Port Angeles. Oh Joy!


	17. Chapter 17: Shopping With Alice Cullen

_AN: Wow, a quick session of chapters and i have another coming right after this. So these next two chapters are fillers while i brainstorm for then rest of the story. I'm down for the count with a bad case of writer's block, so God-Knows how long i'll be M.I.A and/or AWOL. ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seventeen: Shopping With Alice Cullen

**(Selene's POV)**

The roads were practically empty as I sped down the back roads towards Port Angeles. I wasn't as crazy a driver as Edward, but I was still well over sixty miles an hour. The road was slick from the rainfall, but it didn't bother my driving. Alice was in the passenger's seat while Rosalie rode comfortably in the back seat. My radio was turned to an XM station that I didn't usually listen to. Alice had turned it on and the song that was playing was a strange one by some singer name Katie Perry.

"_I kissed a girl, and I liked; the taste of her cherry chap stick."_

Alice was dancing along happily with the song in her seat.

"_I kissed a girl, just to try it; hope my boyfriend don't mind it."_

About halfway through the song, I shut the radio off and groaned.

"What's the point of that song? She said she has a boyfriend; what? She needs a girlfriend too?" I honestly didn't understand what would drive a girl to fancy another girl when there were plenty of guys in the world. Don't get me wrong. I have nothing against their choices; I just don't understand them.

Alice and Rosalie just glared. Alice's was playful, but Rosalie's was a death stare. If looks could kill Rosalie and I would have both been dead a few million times over.

"It's just a song, Selene!" Rose growled. I shrugged, glaring at her image in my rearview mirror. She'd had better get her attitude in check, soon; the only reason I was goin this was to try and cheer her up. I turned the radio back on and changed the radio to something a little more my speed.

"…_Applebottom jeans, boots with the fur. The whole club was lookin' at her. She hit the floor; the next thing you know: Shawty got low low low low low…"_

"Hey!" Alice shrilled.

"My car; my radio station. Deal with it, Tiny," I didn't say it meanly, just to get the point across. She knew me well, and she knew I didn't intend my words to be mean.

Despite that, Alice sat back and crossed her arms over he chest. She wasn't mad at me; she just didn't want to argue just then. Rosalie opened her mouth to protest. Before she could say anything, I put my index finger up and, through the mirror, looked her straight in the eyes.

"Don't. Even. Start, Rose," I growled, each word its own sentence. Her eyes hardened, but she let it go, looking down with a scowl on her face. Alice looked over at me with wide, surprised eyes. I hadn't meant to growl. The whole day I hadn't noticed it, but I had been on edge. I felt like something was wrong and Rosalie's glares had just completely set me off.

I refocused my eyes on the road.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to sound so harsh," I said so low that, to a human, it would have just sounded like I was letting out a breath.

_What ever, Bitch!_ Rosalie shot back.

Another snarl was rising, but I covered it with a sigh. My fingers tightened around the steering wheel. We all fell into silence with only the whoosh of air and the purr of the engine to break the fragile air around us. We remained this way for the rest of the drive.

* * * * * *

I groaned as Alice threw yet another _dress_ over my dressing room door. She giggled, her happy self again, now that there were rows and rows of clothes to distract her from the outburst in the car.

"Just try it on," Alice said. I stepped out of the room in my own clothes with a pained expression on my face. In my hands I was holding a blush pink dress at arms length with only two fingers.

"Get me some jeans and we'll talk about a Barbie Selene session." Then I playfully threw the dress at her. She scrunched up her nose and took the dress off her head.

"How about some skirts?" She said without much hope for an agreement. I smiled sarcastically and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes Alice! I, Selene Cullen, want to try hundreds of skirts on!"

She got the hint, stuck her tongue out at me and went to go get God-Knew-What. We had been into five stores and Alice was carrying about nine bags. Rosalie had about six and I had one. Both my sisters had scowled as my credit card slid home to pay for my sweatshirt. I didn't understand their objection to comfortable looking clothes. Okay, sure. Whether they are comfortable or not, it doesn't make a difference to us, but I liked the laid back look better than the Gossip Girls trendy look. There was nothing wrong with my choice in clothes.

I looked down at my watch (I bought it for 75% off at fossil just to make Alice and Rosalie mad. It was pretty and my style, but I usually just used my phone for the time) and gasped. It was already four O'clock; we needed to head home. Edward was picking Bella back up at five thirty.

_Alice. Rosalie. We've gotta go! _I sent to both of them.

They quickly checked out and as we left the store, Alice passed me a bag.

"Don't complain. Just take it."

I groaned, but left it alone. I wouldn't look until Alice absolutely demanded I did. We all got into my car and started home. With my driving, we'd have an hour before Bella joined us again once we got home. I didn't care or put that out for consideration. I was just happy that the shopping trip was over!


	18. Chapter 18: Surprise

_AN: Okay, last filler chapter for now i swear! From now on (maybe. at least for the next couple of chapters.) it will be pure TWILIGHT with Selene goodness. So Please ENJOY AND REVEIW!!!_

_A special thanks again to_ **KD Skywalker**_! She inspired me to post FALLING STARS (my very first fanfiction) with her story_ **TWO OF A KIND**_! And she's continued to follow the story faithfully! THANKS KD!!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eighteen: Surprise**

**(Selene's POV)**

My driving is so predictable! We got to the house exactly a half hour after we left the store. We still had a whole hour to kill before we needed to get to the baseball field we'd cleared out decades ago. I sniffed. Emmett and Jasper were home. Alice went outside to keep Jasper company. Rosalie went and started absentmindedly playing some classical music on the piano. Carlisle and Esme were in their study talking about the hospital and some new plans for a house renovation.

I listened around on the upper floors until I caught Emmett's thoughts coming from his room. I smiled, and slowly made my way up to the third story. I knew that he knew I was home and we both knew he was waiting to talk to me. No. I'm not conceited or shallow. Him wanting to talk to me was written plainly all through his thoughts. Anyway, so I took the steps one at a time, at a slow human pace. That would drive Em crazy!

Turns out, I was just torturing myself. I was eager to see him too. When was I not? So, on the second floor, I gave up on human and embraced my "God-given" extra fast vampire speed. I stopped right outside his door. Then, without knocking, I let myself in. I was greeted with a vampire crushing bear hug and a kiss on the tip of my nose.

Thankful I had left my bags by the front door, I wrapped my arms around Emmett's neck and pulled him in for a real kiss.

Our lips met and I was once again in my personal heaven. I broke off the kiss a minute later when I got a whiff of the nervousness in Emmett's thoughts. I didn't know what he was so nervous about, because he wasn't thinking about the reason, just that he was. Looking him in the eyes, I cocked my head, and arched an eyebrow curiously.

"What's wrong Emmett? Your thoughts are so jumbled."

He just shook his head.

"Nothing," he said, "Come here." He didn't say it commandingly. The words came out with love. He led me over to his bed. He sat down next to his nightstand and motioned for me to take a seat next to him. Still confused, I took a seat.

"Emmett? Are you okay?" His eyes were kind of darting around and he was wringing his hands absentmindedly. I was getting worried. He had never acted so nervous around me before. He then held up a finger and put it to my lips.

"Shh. Give me a minute. I've never down this with you before."

This confused me more. And to my complete frustration, Emmett was now conjugating Spanish verbs in his mind. A thought suddenly crossed my mind as to what was going to happen.

"Emmett. I'm going to sleep with you yet. Well, not that we could really _sleep_, but you know what I mean."

"No, no. No, that's not it!" He said. Emmett was totally out of character. He looked vulnerable. I'd seen his soft, loving side a million times, but never his vulnerable side. He looked around and then looked back at me. A new confidence sparkled in his eyes. He got off the bed and knelt ext to the nightstand. There, he retrieved a little black velvet box.

"Now. Please try to be nice. I've never done this with the one true person I was supposed to."

My breath caught in my throat as he knelt down to one knee in front of me. The corners of my eyes began to prickle, because, had I been human, I would have been crying.

"Selene. I love you more than anything in the world. You're more important to me than my own existence. And I've loved you from a far when I was with Rosalie. I'm sorry it took so long for me to come to you. But, now that we're together, will you: Selene Gabrielle Doyle Cullen, do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I was speechless. I loved Emmett with all my hard, frozen heart. The thing that was holding my voice in was the fact that both times before, not long after I was proposed to, my fiancé died. Edward had succumbed, so I had thought, to the Spanish Influenza. Then, just a couple decades after I had married Cornel, the Volturi had killed him in place of Stefan and Vladamir when they had decided to go on a crazy killing spree and then had fled, leaving Cornel- completely innocent- to take the punishment. Now that I had my true soul mate, I didn't want to endanger him by saying 'yes'.

When I didn't answer right away, Emmett began looking worried and the hope started to drain from his eyes.

"Well. I understand if you don't want to take that step. I can always wait for us to have been together longer…" Making a quick decision, I interrupted him.

"No, Emmett! It's not that! Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" he and I were meant to be, so he would definitely make it! He had to! I was being so selfish, but he was mine and I couldn't turn this down.

A huge grin spread across Emmett's face as he opened the ring box. Inside was a thin gold band with a medium, colorless diamond. It was modern, but old fashioned at the same time. It was modest, yet very elegant. The ring was beautiful!

He slid it onto my left ring finger. There, with the exception of school, where it would be worn on a chain until the next year, that ring would absolutely remain for the rest of forever.

I beamed at him and his face had the glow of the happiest man on earth. Emmett stood up and he dragged me up with him. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me close. My arms went instinctively around his neck and our lips met.

"Thank you," Emmett whispered, "and I love you!"

"I love you too. And no. Thank _you_." Our lips never separated from each other's as we spoke those words.

We broke apart only when a giggle and a whistle were heard from the doorway. I hadn't even noticed the door opening, yet there they were: Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie, all standing there; watching.

"Congratulations!" Alice squealed. Immediately I saw her mind already swirling around wedding plans.

"Oh! I'm so happy for you!" Esme said, coming over to give us both hugs. "You Two deserve this happiness!"

Carlisle walked over to us, clapped Emmett on the back and then pulled me into a warm, fatherly hug.

_I'm glad to finally see you truly happy, Selene. Congratulations!_

_Thanks Dad!_

He kissed my forehead and moved for Alice and jasper to come and hug us.

"Oh! I can't wait to show you your dress and to help with plans for the wedding!" Alice trilled.

"Dress? How long have you been planning this?" I asked Emmett.

He shrugged, grinning widely.

"A while."

Alice was tugging my arm, hugging me and dancing around so fast that she would probably be invisible to a human right then.

"Do you want to see it now?" my pixie of a sister asked.

"Fine. But you'd better have yours and Rosalie's as well."

"Why?" Rose and Alice asked together.

"Well, my bride's maids need dresses don't they?'

Both of my sisters beamed and, to my surprise, Alice _and_ Rosalie both rushed up to me and smothered me with a huge hug.

"Thank you! Thank you!" They squealed happily.

I smiled and let Alice drag me to her and Jasper's room. I looked back with a helpless look on my face and Emmett just smirked back. He stayed back in his room with Jasper and Carlisle, while Esme and Rosalie followed us.

I wasn't too worried about the dress. Alice knew me really well, and with her seriousness about planning weddings, no matter how many multitudes of them we had in our family, she wouldn't mess around with me about my dress. Especially since this was mine and Emmett's first wedding to each other, and my first wedding as a member of the Cullen family. Cornel and I had never had a wedding ceremony during our time with them while he was alive.

We got into her room and she made me sit down on hers and Jasper's bed. Alice disappeared into her massive closet and was back instantly with three garment bags.

"Mine last," I said. She nodded seriously and put the largest of the three bags in the back.

"Okay. Rosalie's dress," She announced.

Alice unzipped the front, opened the bag and revealed a strapless red dress with black lace overlaying the red in the front. I nodded in approval. It would suit Rosalie very nicely. Alice grinned, knowing my little nod meant so much more than that plain movement. She rezipped the bag, moved it to the back and opened the next.

"Mine."

Inside was a black and white dress. The baddis was a black velvet that came around to cling to the neck. It was a total Alice dress. It screamed her personality.

I smiled and nodded again. I was getting nervous now. My dress was next and I wasn't exactly sure what I was looking for yet. What if it wasn't exactly perf-?

The zipper came down slowly. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I let it out in a gasp. Not a mad gasp, but a surprised, happy gasp.

The dress was a shiny white silk with a simply beaded upper portion. The skirt came down in two simple parts: one a sweeping overlaying one that opened in a V to connect to the beaded portions. The other part of the skirt went down to where my ankles would be. It was just like my ring: Simple and modest, but beautiful and elegant. It was perfect!

The corners of my eyes began to prick again. I wished I could just cry. Having it pent up right then was hell. Oh well. I'd just have to deal with it. I stood up and reach forward. I caught the fabric between my index finger and thumb. It was softer than anything I'd ever felt.

"Do you like it?" From Alice's voice, I could tell she knew the answer and didn't need a verbal reply. Instead, I turned to her and gave her a huge, thankful, hug.

"Yes! Thank you Alice! It's perfect!" I whispered.

She pulled away and smiled widely. Right then, flashing through her mind, was the relief. It had only been there a second, but I had caught it. She wanted my approval all everything. She really did see me as her older sister and looked up to me. I smiled what would have been a teary grin and hugged her again.

Rosalie lightly coughed and I turned around to her.

" You too Rose! You two are the best sister's anybody could ask for."

And then, for the first time in the seven or more decades we'd lived together, Rosalie and I share a heartfelt hug; one that was a warm sisterly, accepting hug. We never would see eye to eye, but I could see a better friendship available in the centuries to come.

"You two are going to be beautiful, as always," I said. Everyone was smiling. That had been a good day. We all turned our attention back to the bed, where Esme was sobbing dryly. All three of us rushed over to her.

"Esme? What's wrong?" Alice trilled.

"You…you girls are all getting along for once. Thank God!" She sobbed. Esme smiled at us and stood up with her ears honing in on something. I had heard it too. The guys were walking down the hall.

Alice dove over the bed, very un-lady like, but like I should talk, and quickly rezipped my garment bag. She stashed them back in the closet and was back by our side before the door opened.

The wood banged open, and the guys filed in.

"Are we going to go play baseball or what?" Emmett boomed, as he pulled me off the bed.

"It _is_ time to go," Alice replied, taking Jasper's hand. We all slowly walked through the house and down to the garage. Edward's Volvo was gleaming under one of the overhead lights. He had taken Emmett's Jeep to escort Bella to the field in, or at least half way to the field.

We all exited through the garage door without a car. It was a beautiful night for a run and a baseball game. Nothing could dampen my spirit today. I was engaged to the man of my dreams and I may have finally started making amends with Rosalie. Life as a vampire was pretty good just then.


	19. Chapter 19: Baseball

_AN: I'm sorry! This chapter is a little choppy!! I had an idea, i went with it and i can't seem to figure out how to revise it. I'm so sorry it isn'tup to my normal standards but i hope it's enjoyable all the same!!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nineteen: Baseball (Edward and Selene's POVs)

**(Edward's POV)**

Bella grimaced when she realized that she was going to have to ride on my back for part of the trip to the baseball clearing. I chuckled and decided to help distract her from that fact.

"So. Do you have any more burning questions about my family?"

Before Bella had realized the small print of our travel plans, she had been asking the questions that many enquiring minds would have loved the answers to. Some were about vampires in general, but others were about my family personally. I answered most of them. But when she started asking really personal things about each of their pasts, I had explained that many of the details I knew about each of their lives were not things they had willingly shared with me. Bella had immediately taken that as the hint that I would not be telling her the answers to those particular questions.

Taking the distraction gratefully, or, at least that's what it seemed like from her face, Bella started in on her questions again.

"Selene. Now, you've told me that she's stronger than Emmett, quicker than you; her mind reading is stronger and runs deeper than yours and she's tamer than even Carlisle." She paused, and I could see that she was trying to phrase, what ever was coming next, non-offensively. "She's sounds so…perfect."

The word came out, and she couldn't hide the fact that, though she seemed to like Selene, all of Sel's abilities intimidated her. 'Perfect' had come out a little more harshly than I had expected from Bella. Her eyes shone with apology as I tried to put my answer together properly. The reasoning behind all of her "enhanced abilities" dated all the way back to when I knew her as a human. And it was kind of personal. But, for this one incident, I knew Selene would want me to answer, especially if it put Bella's mind at rest about her.

"Perfect huh? Interesting choice of words Bella," I said as I was sorting through my thoughts. I was going to tell her the full truth, but I needed a few seconds to orient my reply.

"I know 'perfect' is a strong adjective, but that's how she appears to me," Bella mumbled, hurriedly.

"Well. It just, sort of surprised me is all," I reassured her, I glanced sideways and saw her look up from her hands with a questioning look on her face. I smiled lightly and sighed, finally having put my words in the right order.

"As you know: I've known Selene since we were born- as _humans_. Though she was always somewhat of a rebel, her main goal was to please. Her parents loved her, with no doubt, but they pushed her a little too hard sometimes. There were times when they would set such high standards that she broke apart because she didn't feel like she could reach them.

"She knew she wasn't perfect. I knew she wasn't perfect. But still, no _human_, can be perfect. Despite that fact, Sel was still a strongly willed, independent woman, and she carried that to the vampire life. She always wanted to prove that she could be herself and still be the woman her parents wanted her to be.

"Well. When Selene was transformed, the whole time she could only think about all the times she had failed. Sel felt that she had failed me, whether she loved me as just a brother by then or not, when I'd died. She felt responsible for not having been able to keep her mother and father from following after my family. So as she changed, her mentality took over and brought forth her strength from when she was human and turned that _mental_ strength into it's equivalent as _physical_ strength. It took her mental quickness and converted into it's equivalent of physical speed."

I paused to see if Bella was keeping up. She had her eyes locked on mine and an intent look on her face. Bella nodded for me to continue.

"She was naturally a calm person, so that transferred as, not the compassion, though she has just a little less than Esme and Carlisle, but the tameness that so surpasses my father's. Her mechanical skills that have been increased past Rosalie's was just a result of her competitive nature and the fact that she always had wanted to learn about cars since before she was free to do so."

"And her astounding beauty?" Bella asked. I could tell that she was mentally comparing herself to my sister.

"Beautiful though she and Rosalie are, nothing can touch you," I replied. She grimaced in disagreement. I chuckled.

"Selene is less perfect than you seem to think Bella. You and her are quite similar actually. You don't seem to see that you are ever so beautiful on the inside and out. You care about everyone and are truly an intelligent person. Her faults aren't as few and far between as yours are.

"She can come across as harsh sometimes, but that is just because she cares a lot. She's a little too brutally truthful, but she _is_ truthful. Selene is also confident, which isn't a bad thing, but sometimes, she a little overly confident, rightfully so, but still. Bella. She can also be quick to judge someone. She's usually right, but it can be tough on the time when she has been wrong. And she _has _been wrong before.

"Lene's my sister, and I love her. But, no matter how much it seems like it on the outside, she's still far from perfect. She's had hard lives, both human and vampire. And Selene really likes you too. She's glad _you're_ the one that caught my eye."

We had come to a stop at the end of a muddy lane. This was where we would have to start running. Bella nodded in understanding of Selene's side of her capabilities. It wasn't all perks being the most lethal vampire in the world, but I wasn't going to go into _these_ details with Bella yet.

Selene was in constant danger of the Volturi coming to recruit her. She had tried to leave our family a few times so that she wouldn't endanger any of us, but each time Carlisle and I had hunted her back down and coaxed her back home. I knew she felt selfish and harbored a lot of guilt in staying and putting us all in constant danger. But I was stubborn and a selfish creature as well, and wouldn't let my long time friend and sister leave.

"Okay. I see your point. And I like her too. She seems really nice and to really care about all of you. I could see that in her eyes whenever she talked about any member of your family," Bella admitted.

I smiled and nodded. With one lithe movement, I was out of the car and next to Bella's door. I opened it and helped her unbuckle all of the off-roading harness. Then, I helped her down.

Nervously, Bella glanced at the forest we would have to pass through and then back at me. The trees were close together and I could tell that just hiked her anxiety even more. This was going to take a little bit of convincing, and with my hypnotic effect I had on her, I would have her through the forest in no time. I backed her against the truck with my hands on either side of her head. Bella was strong, but I could be conceited sometimes, and I knew that "I dazzled her".

**(Selene's POV)**

I had picked up traces of Edward's thought patterns about five miles south of the clearing. He was trying to convince Bella that his form of transportation would do her no harm. I smiled and turned my attention back to the group in front of me.

Alice was sitting on a rock with her legs crossed. She was concentrating really hard on keeping tabs on the foursome of vampires making their way through our region. So far, what she saw had showed that they wouldn't contact us at all, and with Bella being around, that was a huge relief. Unfortunately, Alice's visions weren't set in concrete. They could all change their minds and decided to introduce themselves and invade on our territory. Normally, I'd be all up for meeting new people, but the visions had shown that three of the four vampires had sparkling red eyes. We hadn't seen the fourth's eyes, but we presumed they were red as well. That put Bella in danger, and that didn't bode over well with me.

If Bella got hurt, Edward would blame himself- end of story. There would be no discussion on the matter if something were to happen to her.

Esme was sitting next to me, absentmindedly humming her song that Edward had composed. Emmett and Jasper were stand about a hundred yards away, throwing a baseball. The ball was moving so fast between them that it would be practically invisible to the human eye.

Carlisle was running around the field, setting up the bases and drawing the foul lines. My blonde sister was just standing and watching everyone with her arms crossed tightly across her chest. Her eyes were topaz slits in her face as she glared at me.

How had she gotten so angry again? Rose must have been bipolar in her human life. The way her mood whipped around, and doctor would have concluded that she was bipolar. Just a little while ago, she had been all smiles and happy. Maybe it had hit home that she was the only single on now. Oh. That _would_ be a hard thing to deal with. Alice and I needed to find her someone, and fast!

"And why is Bella coming? It isn't like she'll be able to play, and from what I've figured, she's not a huge fan of watching sports," Rosalie griped.

I sighed in exasperation. Trying my hardest to sound mildly un-irritated, I replied, "Bella was invited to come. She wanted to get to know us more and be with Edward. She'll be able to follow the game just fine." I was looking away, when I added, "Here they come."

Not a second later, Edward and Bella came wondering through the trees to meet with us. Bella looked exhilarated and Edward just looked happy to be with her. The sun wasn't even out and my brother seemed to be glowing. I smiled and dashed over to walk with them.

Bella hadn't seen me coming, so she gave a start when I appeared next her.

"Good to see you again Bella!" I greeted her happily. Alice snapped quickly out of her alternate world and hopped over to give Bella a hug.

Bella looked around, taking in the whole scene. Her eyes widened as she caught a glimpse of the distance Jasper and Emmett were throwing at. Carlisle had just finished marking the field, and Bella's eyes widened further when she saw the size of it.

"Nice of you to join us tonight Bella," Carlisle breathed. Alice was looking the sky, waiting for the exact moment we could start.

"What is she waiting for?" Bella whispered to Edward. I glanced over at her, and when she saw me, her cheeks flushed from realizing that her whispering was a moot approach to talking around here.

"For the thunder to start," Edward replied in his usual tone. Bella looked up at him with her early question written on her face. He just chuckled and said, "You'll see."

Finally, as we all stood waiting, the first clap of thunder sounded. With a smile, we split into teams. Esme was umpiring again. Edward, Emmett and Alice were on one team, while Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper and I were on another. Esme was the fairest out of all of us, so she was umpiring and playing for Emmett's team.

My team was up to bat first, and Jasper quickly took up his position at home plate. Alice smiled and waited. Finally, with out a wind up, Alice's cobra strike pitch came reeling towards Jasper. Without a problem, his bat came around, and with a loud _crack_, the ball flew into the surrounding forest. Edward quickly took off after it.

"Home run," Bella whispered to herself. She looked over at me as I shook my head.

"Edward's fast," was all I had to say. At the same time I'd said it, Edward came waltzing back through the trees with the baseball in hand. He flicked it back to Alice as Esme called Jasper out.

Carlisle was up next. He hit the ball to ground, just out of Emmett's reach, causing him to fall over. Edward zipped from his side of the field, retrieved the ball and threw it to Alice, who was now standing at third base. Carlisle hit the base right before the ball reached Alice's hands with another _crack_! None of us wore mitts. They were pretty obsolete considering our bodies are as hard as stone.

Rosalie was third, she hit a double, but, when she slid into second, she collided with Alice, causing a defining crashing sound.

"Oh," Bella breathed, as the reason for the thunder dawned on her. I nodded with a smile.

Now I was up. I took my position at the plate. I just stood and waited for Cobra Alice to strike.

"Come on Babe! Show us how to play!" Emmett hooted. I smirked at him. As soon as the ball came I smacked it hard. It sailed just out of Emmett's reach and soared into the trees. Em was determined to be the one to get me out, so he wouldn't let Edward go after the ball. This resulted in a home run for me.

My home run was followed by a homer by both Jasper and Carlisle, and out for Rosalie, a double for me, and an out for Jasper.

Edward's team was up to bat now. They lined up, and Alice was up first. She stood, waiting for Jasper to pitch, but when he did, the ball sailed right passed my sister. I mouth dropped. Se had never missed before. With a closer glance I realized that her eyes were glazed over and they were unfocused. Her body stiffened and the bat fell from her hands.

Alice sucked in a hiss as her vision took over.

No! The travelers had changed course! They were headed for the clearing!

* * *

_AN2: Sorry if the part in Edward's POV was a little confusing. It made perfect sense to me, but my brain works on a strange wave frequency. So, if u have any further questions on the matter of his statements, feel free to ask! THANKS FOR READING!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!_


	20. Chapter 20: New Comers

_AN: Okay, again, i feel this chapter is a little choppy, but i couldn't figure out a better way to write it! Please enjoy! and Reveiw!!!!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty: New Comers (Selene and Rosalie's POVs)

**(Rosalie's POV)**

"They're coming," Alice whimpered.

That's all it took. My family and I were all back to the spot where Bella was standing. The vampires she had been having visions about were approaching. I still didn't understand why we had to protect Bella, but, no matter the reason, I wasn't about to rebel against my family.

Selene shot me a glare, but I just ignored her. We had been fighting on and off a lot more lately. It was because she agreed with Edward's choice and I didn't. That was pretty much the gist of our arguing for the past month or more.

"Take your hair down Bella," Edward hissed as he moved to stand next to her. She did as she was told, but she still had a very strong scent.

"Like that will help. I could smell her from across the field," I said. Selene glanced towards us again, but only briefly. She was focusing on the other side of the field. She was in a civilized stance, but she was tense. So was Edward. They were both ready to slip into crouches at a moment's notice.

After a few seconds, I caught the scents of the four new comers. They were coming from right in front of our group. As they came into view, I noticed that their movements were guarded and defensive. They walked in half crouches. There were three males and one female.

That was all I noticed about the other three. My eyes lingered on their fourth member. He was tall with a tan undertone to his pale skin. He had dark brown hair and he walked with more civility than the rest. His eyes were a deep topaz.

I did one quick look across the others and saw red eyes down the line. My focus darted back to the topaz set. He glanced around our group and his sights froze when his eyes met mine. He did a fast analysis of my posture and calmed down. His eyes returned to mine, and they never left.

All in that instant, I was in love. I could tell, just by looking at him that he was the one I've been waiting for my entire existence.

I was shaken from my thoughts when one of the other men spoke. I was brought back to the reality that my family might be having some problems with these new comers. I just hoped that the only one I had eyes for would not take part in the fight with my family if something like that were to start.

Bella was human in the midst of a lot of vampires. And I knew that, though I didn't agree with Edward falling for her, I would end up fighting for her out of loyalty to my family.

**(Selene's POV)**

Edward and I were tensed up, watching as the new coven prowled forward. There were three males and a female. The women had flaming red hair. Her eyes were blood red and there was something very feline about her face and the way she seemed to move. The man next to her had long blonde hair and his eyes were a reddish black that indicated that he was pretty thirsty.

The man who seemed to be the leader was tall and had a very dark undertone to his vampire pallor. His eyes were crimson from having just fed. The last man in their group was younger looking than the rest. Where his companions looked to be in their mid or later twenties, he looked to be about eighteen or nineteen. He had brown hair and the same tan undertone I had. The thing that really caught my eye was that his eyes weren't black or any shade of red. They were a bright topaz just like everyone in my family's eyes.

In my peripheral vision, I saw Rosalie straighten up a little bit more. I followed her line of vision through her mind and saw the topaz-eyed vampire straighten as well. All of Rosalie's thoughts revolved around that man. Huh. By golly, I think she's in love.

My humor was wiped away and I was brought back to the current predicament when the nomads came to a stop in front of us. None of my family members said anything. The nomads looked us up and down, and slowly relaxed their stances to stand with civility.

"Hello," the darkest one said, breaking the eerie silence, "I am Laurent." He gestured to himself, "These are James," the one with long blonde hair, "Victoria," the woman, "and our youngest member, Connor."

Carlisle nodded in acknowledgement of Laurent's coven members.

"This is my family. I'm Carlisle and these are Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Bella, Selene, Emmett, Edward and Jasper." He gestured to us as a group, not pointing out anyone of us individually. We all nodded our hellos but other wise said nothing and Edward and I never relaxed our wound muscles.

Laurent sighed and said, "We were just passing through and heard your game. Do you have room for four more?"

I wanted to snarl at him. The only reason I really felt so uneasy was because I couldn't get a straightforward reading on any of their minds- except for Connor's. Victoria, James and Laurent's mind were a jumble of so many things, I couldn't focus on any of it. I glanced over as Edward, but he was focused on the one named James. Edward's mind was especially uneasy about James. So, I focused my energy on trying to unravel his thoughts.

"Sure. A few of us were leaving. You can take their places," Carlisle finally agreed. I quickly tuned into his thought patterns, and so did Edward.

_Edward. Selene. Have Emmett go with you, and get Bella out of here. Quickly!_

We both blinked to show that we had heard him. I tapped Emmett on the arm.

_Come on Babe. We gotta get Bella out of here._

_Ok._

He turned to follow me. Edward was getting Bella to start moving towards the trees as everyone else start splitting back into teams. James didn't move. He watched as we tried to walk as calmly as possible away. Then, to our dismay, the wind picked up. Bella's hair whipped around her head, and we were all hit by the delicious smell.

_Mmmmm. A human._ James thought as he got a whiff of Bella.

_No! _Edward growled.

Within seconds, James was taking advancing steps towards us and Edward and I had slipped into protective crouches.

"A human. You brought a snack."

We both snarled at James. Then, the rest of our family closed in around us to defend each other. Victoria had slipped into a defensive crouch while Connor just stood and watched and Laurent lurched forward. He put an arm across James's chest to restrain him.

"I suppose this is where we will take our leave. We have out stayed our welcome," Laurent said to us. And to James, his voice held a strong warning, "James!"

James glared at Edward, Emmett and me. We were easing our way back with Bella behind us. He snapped back into a standing position and backed away. Edward and I were suddenly hit hard with his thoughts as he wrapped an arm around Victoria.

_A game. A human protected by a coven of eight. How exciting. We will see who will be the victor._ I saw every person he had killed. All his tracking abilities laid out for us to see. A Tracker! This wasn't good.

We quickened our pace as we reached the trees. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were going back to the house. We were getting Bella out of town, according to Edward's thoughts.

We took of running as soon as the clearing was out of sight. Edward was up front, with Bella on his back, I was in the middle, shifting from side to side, and Emmett was in the back to give us protection at the rear. We got to the truck and Edward got Bella into the car as she struggled.

"Edward! Stop! What's going on?" Giving up with her harness, Edward got into the driver's seat.

"Keep her inside the truck Emmett!" Edward ordered as Em slipped in next to Bella. I got into the passenger's seat.

No one but Bella had a seat belt on as Edward spun the Jeep around and peeled down the muddy road. He was gripping the steering wheel so tightly I was afraid that it would break in his fists. Edward's eyes were ablaze with anger, determination, and only I would ever be able to detect the fear in them. He feared for not being able to protect Bella. Edward was driving as fast as the truck would go, and the engine was growling in protest. It this had been a circumstance, much less pressing, I would have complained, because I would have had to relieve the engine once we were home, but right then, I didn't care.

"EDWARD! Where are you taking me?" Bella was frenzied and she had noticed that we were heading away from Forks.

"Out of town. I'm getting you as far away from here as possible!"

"No!" She protested, "I have to go home!"

The speedometer only rose. And I thought I heard the steering wheel crack a little.

"No!" my brother growled. "He's a tracker. He tracks prey for fun, and we've just made this his most exciting game yet! This is entirely my fault. I led him on when I protected you. He'll never stop!"

"Charlie! He's in danger! They'll follow my scent home! What if they hurt Charlie?" Bella was frantic. She didn't want to run away from this.

"We won't let them touch your father Bella," I said, trying to calm her down. It didn't work.

"They'll track me there. My scent always returns there! We have to lead them away from here. I have to go home first! Then you can take me any damned place you want!"

The truck started to slow down, only a little. Edward's hands were still clenching the wheel and I was trying to figure out what the best plan would be. Bella did have a point about them tracking her to her house. If we turned around, and she went home, we take her from there and lead James and _his _coven away from Forks. She was brilliant.

"Edward. Stop the truck," I said. His eyes darted to mine in fury.

"What?"

"Ed, stop the truck and hear her out." I returned his glare and stared him down. Edward's hands never loosened, but he let out an angry breath and the speedometer began to go down.

Bella nodded her thanks to me as she strangled against Emmett's hold on her wrists.

_Let her go Em. Bella isn't going anywhere._

He immediately let go and sat back in his seat. Emmett's eyes were darting between Edward and me while our brother calmed down. Bella wasn't going to wait for him to get there though. She started in as soon as she had leveled her breathing.

"Take me back to my house. We make sure the tracker is listening and I tell Charlie I'm leaving. Then, you can take me to Phoenix, because that's where I'm going to tell Charlie I'll be."

As soon as that last sentence was out, Edward was furious again.

"Go where you said? The tracker will be listening!"

"But he'll never expect me to go where I say I am!" Bella said back, as calmly as she could. Emmett and I were nodding. This actually was a good plan.

"She's diabolical!" Emmett exclaimed. I laughed, but it was a darker sound than usual. Bella smiled in appreciation.

"Alice and Jasper can run her south, while the rest of us take care of James and the rest," I put in. Edward was going to argue that he should be with Bella, but I interrupted him before the words were out.

"You can't go with her Edward." Bella's mouth dropped open.

"What?!" She argued.

Calmly, I explained, "Edward has to stay with us, so that we can lead the tracker off your trail. He will expect you to be where ever Edward is, so he'll follow us, and not you."

They didn't like it, but I could tell that they knew it was the only way to pull it off.

"Fine," Edward huffed. His grip finally loosened as he whipped the car around to head back to Forks. This was probably the most dangerous thing our family had ever done, but it was necessary to keep Bella safe.


	21. Chapter 21: Hunted

_AN: Sorry it took so long to update! But here's the next chapter! I'm sorry if it was a little choppy. it underwent quite a few editing sessions, and i was having a little bit of a hard time putting it together. hope it suits all of you though!_

_*Disclaimer: I own nothing except for this version of the telling of TWILIGHT, Selene, and Connor. No property infringement was intended. And, though maybe i should be, i'm not being paid for my works._

_READ! ENJOY! AND FOR THE STORY'S SAKE- PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Hunted**

**(Selene's POV)**

I felt bad about what Bella was about to do. She had come up with a plan to cause James to believe that she wasn't coming back. Unfortunately, it involved hurting Charlie in the process. She was going to make _him _think she meant to leave and not come back ever again. That was going to be a hard thing for both of the Swans.

We pulled up in front of their house, parking the jeep in the deep darkness where it couldn't be seen; Bella and Edward got out. My brother laid down the law on how long she had until he needed her out of the house. She agreed. Then, with a miserable look on her face she choked out:

"Edward. Don't listen to anything I'm about to say." She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him. Then, she went through her front door, slamming it behind her. Edward moved in a flash up the tree and through Bella's bedroom window.

Emmett and I slipped out of the car, blending flawlessly into the night and listened. Neither of us spoke or even breathed as we moved to cover the backside of the house. When we stopped, Em reached for my hand as the scene unfolded in the house. My senses pricked as soon as Bella started breaking Charlie's heart.

At the front of the house, hidden among the trees, was James. He was intently listening to the "conversation"- taking place. It took all of my restraint not to leave my position in the darkness of the trees and take care of James right then and there. But I kept telling myself that doing so would only endanger Bella further. I squeezed Emmett's hand a little too tightly and he let out his breath in an almost silent hiss.

_Sorry Em! _I thought towards him. I hadn't meant to squeeze so hard.

_It's okay Selene. You've got sights on the tracker?_ I nodded in reply. We continued to talk aimlessly, for the next two minutes; through our thoughts because it was just too nerve racking to sit in silence and it was too dangerous to allow James to hear us talking.

Emmett was fully confident in the plan, but I still couldn't help thinking about all the ways it could go wrong. What if James figured out our plan and changed course without us realizing it in time? What if, after that, Jasper and Alice let their guard down for just a second and he closed in for the kill?

No! I couldn't think like that! This was all going to work! I had to believe that.

Finally, after what seemed like forever in my stressed out thoughts, the front door of Bella's house slammed shut again, and I heard Bella getting into her truck. The engine snarled to life and she began driving with Edward following behind on foot in the shadows. Letting out a sigh, I let Emmett's hand go.

_Ok Em. Start following them, and I'll take the jeep._

Through the darkness and in my peripheral view, I saw him nod. Without a word, he slinked away from me. I went the opposite direction back to the front of the house. Quietly and quickly, I slid into the jeep and started the engine. Thanks to Rosalie's and my constant mechanic competitions, the engine purred too low for human ears. Glancing around, I knew that James had followed Edward and Bella down the road. Putting the truck into drive, I sped off down the road towards my house.

Just a minute after leaving, I heard Bella give off a scream that was quickly choked off. Edward was telling her that the noise was just Emmett. He'd jumped onto the back of Bella's truck, and it had frightened her.

_Emmett!_

_Sorry! Didn't mean to frighten her!_

I gave out a huff of air and rounded the next corner. My headlights beamed onto the truck and Emmett's back. Bella let of another startled yelp. Oops.

"It is just Selene," Edward was whispering.

I followed them all the way back to the house. We hastily parked, not bothering to pull into the garage straight. I was out quicker than a human could blink and at Bella's door, right behind Edward. Emmett opened the door to the house, and we raced her in without hesitating.

The smell hit me too late to react. There were others in the house other than our family. Two of James' coven was in our home. Were next to where Bella was. They were coming down the stairs. I didn't realize there were four pair of footsteps, and neither did Edward, as we lunged forward- feral hisses ripping through our chests. We both came to a halt when Carlisle and Rosalie came into view before the others.

But, as soon as the one called Laurent and the one called Connor walked down behind them, Edward gave another hiss. I was distracted by something else though. Rosalie had one hand tucked behind her. Glaring, I zeroed in on the little sight of Connor clasping Rosalie's hand in one of his. Still glaring, I turned my gaze to Connor, then to Rose. She smiled, a nervous grin, back at me. I searched her face and her mind quickly and found nothing but finality in Connor being here. I flash a quick grin at her, and then turned my attentions to Laurent and Carlisle.

"Edward! It's fine. He came to warn us!"

Carlisle had a hand up to stop Edward from lunging at the red-eyed vampire. Laurent nodded in agreement to the statement. My eyes wouldn't leave him though. I could feel the scowl etched into my face, as I probed his mind.

"I've grown tired of his games, and I have no quarrel with you. I joined James' coven for convenience- nothing more. He has unparalleled senses- the best tracker I've ever met- and is absolutely lethal. He'll stop at nothing now that he's started his game." Laurent explained. I relaxed a little, and so did Edward. We could both see that he meant Bella no harm, unlike James.

Esme, Alice and Jasper made their way into the entry hall, and Alice and Jasper came to stand with Edward, Emmett, Bella and me. Esme stood slightly behind Carlisle. I'd never seen the dark gleam in her eyes before, which I saw in them now.

"And the woman?" I asked, still unable to wipe the hiss from my voice, as I focused again on Laurent and the issue at hand.

"Victoria," he stated her name with just a small hint of longing, "is just as fierce as James in her own right. She is an escape artist. I believe that is why James was drawn to her. She always found him a way out if need be."

We all nodded. And with that, he was out the door and gone into the night. Connor remained behind Rosalie. So we had a new member of the Cullen Clan. Very well.

_Welcome to the Cullen family, Connor. _I sent. The look on his face was priceless. Shock shot across his features as he looked around. I smirk as he whispered what had happened to Rosalie. She shot a glance at me, and explained to Connor what I could do.

"Where's he going?" Edward demanded, in response to Laurent's hasty departure.

"To the Denali clan. He was interested in our life-style, so I sent him there-"

"Ok, we don't have time to sit around and just chit-chat! Let's move!" I said, cutting my father off. He nodded his agreement, and we all headed to the garage.

"What's the plan?" Carlisle asked as Esme shut the door sharply behind us.

"We'll all lead him off, Alice and Jasper are going to drive her south. Once Bella is clear, we take him down!" Edward hissed out the last bit.

My father sighed a grim noise. "I suppose we don't have much of a choice now." His face was dark. He hated the idea of taking another's life, even in the case of a sadistic vampire like James. I didn't like it either, but there really wasn't a choice anymore. He had threatened Bella, and that was an insult to the rest of our family. He was done!

**(Rosalie's POV)**

Carlisle handed me a jacket out of Bella's bag.

"Rose, put this on. The jacket will mix up the scents. It will help lead James away from Bella," Carlisle instructed.

I leaned away from the strong fragrance surrounding the fabric. Retreating backwards, I hopped lightly onto a counter and crossed my legs there. I felt the glares from Selene and Edward on me, but I kept my sights focused on Carlisle.

"Why? What's she to me? A human being hunted doesn't sound like a good reason to risk-" I was cut off my a low growl from Edward. With my chin still lifted, I side glanced over at him. My brother had a murderous look plastered on his face, waiting for me. He looked as if he was about to start tearing at me, when Selene spoke up.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale! She's one of us now! Put the damn jacket on!"

Carlisle put a hand on Selene's shoulder, and Emmett wrapped an arm around her, to calm Selene down. She was breathing heavily and her glare was almost as murderous as Edward's.

More calmly than Selene had, Carlisle said, "Rosalie, Bella's with Edward now. She's a part of this family and we _protect _our family." He pushed the jacket to me again, and with a sharp glare for my father, I snatched it out of his hand.

Connor came over to my side and started rubbing my shoulder, calming me down. With a huff, I leaned into him, and listened to the directions being given,

"Esme and Rosalie will take your truck, Bella," my father said as he passed the weak little human. My resentful glare never left Carlisle's back though.

"Alice, Jasper- take the Mercedes. You'll need the dark tint in the south." My sister and my "twin" brother both nodded.

"Connor," Carlisle hesitated a second before figuring something out for him, "you stay and watch the house."

Connor nodded dutifully. He was proud to be trusted with something so soon after trading sides. He wore a smile as he kissed my cheek and disappeared back into the house.

"Selene, Emmett, Edward and I- we're taking the jeep." They made up the hunting party. Carlisle shot Alice a questioning look. My sister's eyes went out of focus a second later- after Selene transferred the thoughts. When Alice focused again, she nodded.

"He'll track you. The woman will follow the truck. Jasper and I should be able to get Bella out after that." Her shrill pixie voice shook a little, but her face was confident.

"Alright, let's go," said Carlisle. He, Edward (after giving his human a kiss good-bye), Emmett and Selene got into the jeep and quickly were gone out of the garage. This left only Jasper, Alice, Esme, little Miss Bella and myself.

This was ridiculous! She was just a human! Why should we risk everything we've built… for her? At least Edward and Selene weren't around for those thoughts. They surely would have ripped me to shreds for that. Selene was oddly protective of the human. It must be because she and Edward were always dangerously close friends. What ever though! I didn't think her family. I should be able to stay and just watch the house with Connor!

Esme's phone vibrated loudly. She pulled it out and pressed it to her ear. When she snapped it close she turned to me.

"Now."

I walked to the human's truck without even a glance at her. Esme stopped in front of her, and told her to be safe. The truck was way too noisy when I started it. It snarled to life, and I swear it shared a resemblance to Edward's growls. Esme and I drove off into the night- her caring deeply what happened to…grrr…Bella…and me not caring what the hell happened to her.

**(Selene's POV)**

As soon as I heard Esme's thoughts- I refused to look into Rosalie's most likely, vile ones- ten miles from the house, I told Edward to call Alice. His phone was at his ear in less than a second.

"The woman is on Esme's trail. Get the car and go now! And Alice…keep your thoughts on her future to yourself." With that, his phone closed with a snap. We were on the dark road, our headlights off, and everyone silent. This was one of the most dangerous things I could remember ever doing, but I would proudly risk my existence if it meant Edward could finally be happy.

**(Jasper's POV)**

I was being careful…standing on the other side of the garage from Bella. We looked at each other and I felt her doubt. She didn't feel worth any of this trouble. If she had known, or just seen Edward before she entered his life, she would see the difference she'd made. My brother used to slunk around and mope all the time. Now, he was smiling so much more, which brightened Selene up and, in extension, brightened Emmett. With Emmett being the family clown, him being happier made all of our lives better.

"You're wrong, you know," I told her quietly.

A look of confusion crossed her features.

"What?" she gasped.

"I can feel what you're feeling now – and you _are _worth it," I explained. Disbelief flashed in her eyes. She would never believe me on this, but it was so true.

"I'm not though," she mumbled. "If anything happens to them, it will be for nothing."

I shook my head slowly. Then I let a kind smile spread across my lips.

"You're wrong," I disagreed.

There was no time for any other words. Alice revved the engine of Carlisle's black Mercedes and I guard led Bella to the back seat door, where I carefully helped her in, shut the door and went around to the driver's side. Alice crawled over to the next seat and I climbed in behind the wheel.

I took one of Alice's hands in my free one, and we took off into the night. Feeling around with my empathic powers, I felt all of Bella's conflicting emotions: fear for my family, fear for what was coming, sadness, feeling unworthy of all of this. Through all of that, though, she was never scared for herself. What a good choice Edward had made. He had found a selfless girl that loved him no matter what kind of monster he thought himself.

* * *

_AN2: I have a poll open on my page concerning the future of this story! Please vote and i hope this chapter will tide y'all over. _


	22. Chapter 22: A Mistake In Protecting Her

_AN: Dun Dun Duuuuuuu! On comes the drama! i know it's pretty short, but i'm getting figety knowing the end is nearing. I might be able to drag it to thirty chaps, but idk. There isn't much left. I hope you will like it anyway._

_AND... Care about the future of FALLING STARS? Well, plz vote on my page if you want it to continue on or not. Plz and Thank you!!! now plz, Read/Enjoy/and REVIEW!!_

_Love,_

_FaithfullyTeamEdward1_

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Two: A Mistake in Protecting Her

**(Selene's POV)**

Everything was quiet, except for the whooshing of the wind around the jeep, the crunching gravel below it and the dim thoughts from the tracker. All of us had ceased breathing, none of us dared to talk and Emmett and Carlisle were keeping their thoughts quiet so that Edward and I could focus on James' mind. His thoughts were too dim though. We were a good fifteen miles ahead of him, I wasn't familiar with his brain waves, and he was shielding his thoughts from us- all leading to Edward and me having difficulty reading him. Esme and Rosalie were a good fifty miles away and their thoughts were still crystal clear in my mind and in my brother's.

After a few more silent minutes, I waved for Carlisle to pull over. We all got out of the truck, leaving it alone in the dark, and darted into the trees. I had one of Bella's shirts on, so that we could confuse the tracker, while Rosalie confused Victoria. As we ran through the night, I carefully rubbed the shirt against some trees to spread the scent more. I was cautious not to rub my own scent with it. That would be the worst thing for us now.

Edward and I were working overtime though as well. Looking in on his mind, he had lost the ability to see Alice or Jasper's thoughts. I was still getting dim flickers, but that was all. Ten more miles south and their thoughts would be lost to me as well. It frustrated us, not having sights on them, and more particularly, Bella, but at least we still had James closer to us instead of trailing them.

Carlisle ran straight backed, listening into the distance for James. Emmett beside me, making sure James didn't catch up while I was marking a tree with Bella's scent. My brother was rigid as he ran in front of me. He was constantly thinking about Bella and how it was his entire fault that this was happening.

_It's not your fault Edward! If any one of us had brought a human home that we were in love with, we would be doing the same thing for them! Stop moping and focus._

He glared back at me briefly, but turned around in a movement that almost wasn't there, nodded, and poured on more speed. We all adjusted our speed so that we kept the same spacing as before.

_Thanks Sel._

_No problem Bro._

Edward let out a dark chuckle and then went back to keeping tabs on James.

Victoria was still trailing Esme and Rose…No! Crap! She had turned around and started back towards Forks. How had I missed that! Esme and Rosalie were trailing Victoria now, looking out for Charlie and anyone else that Bella's scent would lead her to.

My brother growled, but didn't pay it too much attention. Sighing at my stupidity, I checked in on Alice. Just as I tuned into her thought pattern, she flickered out. Well, that was it for tabs on them. Crap I was going to start getting fidgety now.

_Can we please just turn around and attack him now? We have to be over two hundred miles from Forks by now! _Emmett complained.

That seemed like a fair enough distance from the town. Tree after piney tree had flew past us as we'd driven and ran. I was getting ready to ask Carlisle and Edward, when my brother gave out a feral snarl- the loudest and angriest one I had ever heard from him. Just as I was getting ready to tap into his mind, he was shouting.

"Damn it! He stopped at the truck! Bella's scent wasn't strong enough there for him to keep going! He's turned around!"

Edward halted just long enough for the severity to hit us, and then we were all turned around, running back towards Forks. Unfortunately, James had a fifty-mile head start on us going back.

_Shit! This isn't good! _Emmett thought. I didn't feel the need to point out the understatement. He knew it when he said it. No need to point out the obvious when our whole plan was falling apart.

**(Alice's POV)**

I was listening to Bella, breathing slowly as she slept, from the living room in the hotel room. Jasper was sitting next to me, watching the T.V. aimlessly- the volume too low for any human to hear.

It was driving me nuts! I couldn't see anything that was going to happen! There were too many undecided factors playing in this scenario! My head actually hurt from the stress of searching events. But still nothing came.

Jasper could feel my frustration growing with each passing second that a vision didn't come to me. I could feel the waves of calm and patience he was sending to me, but they were tainted with his own uncertainty. Either things were really bad, or really good, because nobody had called in the past couple of hours. I hoped it was the latter.

Bella sighed, and I could hear the springs in the mattress as she sat up. I had been in to talk to her, and take her food once, but had left her to sleep for the most part. There was a tray of food in front of me, waiting for the only human in our room to get hungry and eat it. After a few minutes, the springs moved again, and Bella padded slowly to the door that connected her room to where Jasper and I were sitting.

As soon as I looked up at her, as she walked through the door, my focus slipped away from what was happening right then, and slid into a long awaited vision…

_It was a room. The floor was hardwood flooring with mirrors along almost all of the walls. A gold band ran through the middle of the mirrors and across the un-mirrored walls. _

Distantly, I felt my hand begin moving in the shapes of the room, trying to draw it without paper or pen. Bella was sitting next to me, asking what was wrong, while Jasper explained, and moved to get me things to draw with. Finally he placed a pencil in my hand, and guided my hand to the paper. I drew the room, not what was happening.

_Blinds were down over the window with no light seeping through, indicating that it was sometime during the night. The time and place seemed insignificant compared to the scene in the middle of the room. Bella, bloody and seemingly un-breathing, was cradled in Edward's arms as he sobbed over her. She was dead. The tracker had got her, and we'd all been too late to save her._


	23. Chapter 23: Unforseen Betrayal

_AN: I'm really sorry that's its been so long inbetween updates!!! I've just been busy with school, soccer and just no time to type. It's sad but true. And there will unfortunately probably be another long gap. I'm sorry about that!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the actually written work and Selene and her story. That is all work of Stephenie Meyer! (By the way: saw NEW MOON last night, and am going again tomorrow!!!! Shirtless Taylor is HAWT!!!!)_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Unforeseen Betrayal**

**(Alice's POV)**

I snapped out of my horrific vision, gasping. Panic stricken, I shot a glance at Bella, to make sure that she was still with us. She was. Bella was sitting beside me, with wide shocked eyes. One of her hands was slightly extended towards me like she had been about to touch me before being told not to.

"Alice, darlin', it's ok. What did you see?"

Jasper had one of my hands clasped in his as he rubbed circles into the back of my hand with his thumb. He was sending tidal waves of calm to me now, desperately attempting to ease my breathing, and settle me down.

As he wanted, my breathing seemed to slow and I could think more clearly as the last of the images faded from my eyes. I was still vibrating slightly because I wanted so badly to cry.

Where had we gone wrong? How could the tracker possibly get passed Edward, Emmett, Selene and Carlisle? There was no way he could have lull us into a false sense of security enough to slip away with Bella. Oh God! I had to figure out this vision.

Once he was satisfied that I was a little more stable, Jasper looked down at my drawing.

"What is it Alice? What is this room?"

I didn't know, so I shook my head. It was such an odd room. Who had mirrors everywhere with a gold band painted across them? I'd never seen anything like it.

My hand reached for the paper, with a pencil in-between my fingers and shaded in a few more places as more parts of the room flashed in my mind. A television in the far corner, a couple doors leading into different rooms…

"The bathroom was through there," Bella's voice was distant and indifferent.

Both Jasper's and my eyes darted to her after those words had flowed from her mouth. She was looking at the picture blankly, but her eyebrows were scrunched in focus. She recognized the room. That much was obvious. This sparked hope and agitation in my mind.

"You know this room?" Jasper whispered, measuring her emotions.

Bella cocked her head to the side a little and then looked at us.

"It's a ballet studio. I used to go to one just like it that was a few blocks from my mom's house…" she trailed off for a second, "I'm sure most studios look that way though," She added after watching Jasper and I exchange worried looks.

Before either one of us could get another word out, I had a snapshot vision of my phone ringing. I was over to my jacket pocket, across the room, at the very second my phone started to vibrate.

Selene Doyle-Cullen

Flicking the silver phone open in a blur, it was at my ear and my sister's frantic voice was streaming through the speakers into my ears.

"He turned around Alice! The tracker figured out what we were doing and turned around and went back to Forks! Rosalie called and said that Victoria was snooping around in the school records. We're getting on a direct flight to Phoenix in half an hour from Port Angeles…what!?" Selene snapped the last word to somebody on her own side, probably Emmett or Edward. She must have really been on edge, and for good reason, because she never snapped that harshly at the guys.

"Selene?" I asked quietly, turning her attention back to our conversation.

"Sorry Alice. Edward wants to talk to Bella." I nodded, forgetting for a second that she couldn't see me.

"Alright. Put him on." I beckoned Bella over to the phone and handed it to her.

"Edward," I said and then went to take my seat next o Jasper again.

Jasper took one of my hands into his and turned my face to look at him with the other. His eyes were getting dark. He was going to need to hunt soon, but there wasn't time for that. I had faith in his ability to not feed on the humans, but he needed to trust himself in order for him not to.

"So what are we going to do?" he asked in a voice to low for Bella to hear.

"You heard everything Selene said?" I replied in the same low voice, checking to make sure he'd gotten what was happening.

He nodded his head in one sharp motion.

"They'll be here in about four hours. We'll check out of the hotel in an hour and wait for them at the airport." I glanced over at Bella as she closed the tiny cell phone. Her eyes were bright and excited, but her face was still slightly drawn, not quite sure what she was supposed to be feeling.

She walked over to us and sat down cross-legged on the ground with her head on the arm of the couch without a word and stared blankly at the newsman with the irritating nasal voice on the television. I didn't know what to say to her. Neither did Jasper.

What was the right thing to say in this situation? The Tracker was on his way. But so was Edward. She had us, and we weren't going to let anything happen to her. At the same time, though, it felt like a race between Edward and James now. Who would get to Bella first? Would it be death, or would it be love and safety? Those were the things that kept me from seeing what was going to happen for sure.

How had Bella gotten into the Tracker's reach? I wished, like many times before, that the future was more certain and set in stone, that way I could see the absolute outcome before all the choices were made. My visions were just too infuriating.

And then, we had to worry about Bella's mom showing up back at home before the problems had been resolved. Bella had left a message for her, but according to Bella, her mother wasn't very technologically savvy, and she was hoping that her mother hadn't lost her phone again, or let it die.

Another snapshot vision of my phone appeared in my head, and my hand was on it in the next second. I didn't recognize the number, but I answered anyway.

"Bella? Bella?! Where are you Bella?!" It had to be Renee.

Bella could hear her mother's voice over the speakers of the phone too and reached a hand out for the little object.

"She's right here Ms. Swan. Bella's right here," I told her as I handed the phone over for the second time in that long twenty minutes.

"Mom? Mom! I'm right here!"

That seemed to satisfy Bella's mom because I could no longer hear anything coming from the other side of the call.

What I did notice though, was how Bella's face drained slightly of her remaining limited color. And her face drew tighter than it had been a second ago.

"Mom. I'm fine. Stay where you are." Her voice was almost dead as she walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind her. I for sure couldn't hear a thing then.

Slightly confused, but ignoring it, I turned to Jasper.

"Jazz. Why don't you go get us checked out?"

He nodded and dashed to me, pecked a quick, but strong kiss on my lips and then was gone without a word. I heaved out a breath, trying to calm myself as I slumped down on the couch.

This was going to be a long day. I was sure of it.

From the bedroom, it sounded like Renee was doing most of the talking because Bella rarely spoke. When she did, she sounded like she was still reassuring her mother that everything was all right and convincing her to stay where she was. At least we wouldn't have to have another person to look out for.

I had just closed my eyes to look for another vision when the door clicked, Bella came out and handed the phone back to me. There was no expression on her face at all. Was she scared? Indifferent? Worried? Surely one of those fit, but she just didn't want to show it, maybe.

She looked around.

"Where's Jasper?"

"Checking us out. We're going to go wait for Emmett, Carlisle, Edward and Selene's flight to get in at the airport."

Something flashed in her eyes but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared and I couldn't read it fast enough. She nodded and turned to go back to the bedroom, but before she had taken a step, she was facing me again.

"Could I give you a letter for my mom?"

"Of course Bella."

She left then and closed the door, once again, behind her.

**(Selene's POV)**

The anxiety was killing Edward. Every fiber of his being thirsted to be with Bella: to have her safe in his arms, have her away from the danger and under his watch again. Of course he trusted Jasper and Alice unconditionally, but there was something about the fact that he wasn't the one right there with her, keeping her safe himself. I could understand that. Had Emmett been human and being hunted, I would have wanted to be the one by his side, and be the one he was under constant watch from.

It seemed to take an eternity for our flight to be called and then a whole other eternity just for us to take off from the Port Angeles runway.

"Sel. You okay?" Emmett asked, his arm going around my shoulders.

I'd been trying to pick the Tracker's mind out of the millions of thoughts circulating around the airport we're leaving behind, but he'd gotten on an earlier flight (damn sneak!) and was getting too far away from my hearing range.

"I'm fine, just wishing our stupid flight would speed up, or would have been earlier so that I could have kept tabs on James still."

He kissed my cheek and nodded his head. He was eager for us to be in Phoenix as well. Emmett was looking for a fight. He hadn't been able to show off his massive strength in a long time and he was looking forward to showing James that if you messed with one of our family members, you got the whole coven. That was a lesson he needed to learn, and to Carlisle's dislike, we all knew the only way to stop the tracker was to destroy him.

_We'll be landing in Phoenix in five minutes. Thank you for flying with Southwestern and have a nice stay in Arizona. _A voice announced over the plane intercom. This was it. We were landing. It was time to end all of this. James had met his match.


	24. Chapter 24: Fear Beyond Words

_AN: I'd like to take this chance to thank twilightHarryPotterFreak for her enthusiasm in the last few chapters!!! She was the one that got these next two chapters posted. i'd thought everyone had lost interest in FALLING STARS, but here she comes, begging me to post. So anyone still following, plz take a leaf from her book and review. even if you absolutely hate the story!!! Let me know what i might be able to do to make it appeal to you! Thank You to all those who do review!!!_

_anyway, on with the story. This is actually one of the scenes that got me actually thinking about writing Selene into the story. This chapter and the next one were pretty fun to write. I don't think it's my best work (usually that's my first chapter that's the best) but hopefully it'll satisfy you all!!!_

_REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! _

_Story my seem almost down, but wait, there is a lot more to come. Probably estimate another five to eight more chapters. Then it's on to MOONLESS NIGHT!!!! ;-}_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Fear Beyond Words**

**(Selene's POV)**

We were five miles above the airport when I caught Alice and Jasper's minds. To my horror, they were frantic.

Without even thinking it through before I acted, I was beside myself with worry.

_What the hell is wrong Alice!? _I sent.

I couldn't believe they were being so worried, but if that's what they were, something was wrong. Looking quickly over at my brother, seeing that he was still leaning back in his seat, eyes closed and his hands clenched into tight fists, I knew he just wanted to land. His forehead was scrunched in a way that made it apparent there was nothing peaceful about his thoughts. I already knew without looking what his mind was seeing though. I didn't need to look. He was still thinking about the danger Bella was in.

_Selene? OH MY GOD! She's gone! _Alice was screaming to me. I got a shot of Jasper walking away with Bella, she needing to go to the bathroom. And then, Jasper returning in a rage as Alice had a vision of Bella running out of the airport.

_What are you talking about Alice? What do you mean _she's gone_? _It was hard to form the words, even in my mind. How was it possible for two vampires, on guard, to let a human slip _away_? It wasn't! That's what made it so terrifying, and the fact that James probably had a lot to do with it. _Stay there and we'll be there in a few minutes. _

I sighed internally. Every one of my already fried nerves was sparking again, no matter how dead I was.

With Bella not in our sights, it changed the whole game. We no longer had the control over the situation. And I had no intentions of telling…

"Selene? What's wrong?" my brother's voice was strained, matching his tense features.

Wondering what I looked like to make him ask me that, I glanced into his mind to see myself through his eyes. To my horror, I was almost a mirror image of his expression. My eyebrows were scrunched tightly, my lips were pursed and fear danced dangerously in my eyes. My hair was a mess from my grasping at it the whole flight, trying to push my telepathy range out further.

Helplessly, I searched for an answer to his question. What was I supposed to tell him? There was nothing he could do until we landed, and if I told him now, somebody on the plane might get hurt. But, then again, if he didn't find out until we landed, he would never forgive me for not telling him. Why was I cursed with the ability to read minds so far away?

"Um…Edward, don't do anything stupid, but Bella is not at the airport." I didn't know how else to say it other than plain and simple. There really was no right way to say something like that. I wasn't going to say _Yeah, Edward, by the way, your human girlfriend just took off into Phoenix and we have no idea where she's going. _No. I didn't think so.

His face contorted into something far from the human appearance we were supposed to be keeping up. His thoughts all turned red, as did his sight. Bloodlust for the cold throat of James clouded everything.

"Excuse me?" Edward's words came out in a low, dangerous hiss, too low for any human ears to pick up on.

"We need to leave as soon as we step off of the plane," I said calmly, but I couldn't disguise the tight undertone in my words.

My brother didn't ask any more questions, but it was very apparent that he was beyond outraged. His fragile human girlfriend was God knew where in the huge city of Phoenix, with a sadistic vampire looking for her blood. Understandably, it would cause him to be hell bent on getting out of the air, on the ground, and on Bella's trail. I didn't have much experience with protecting one specific human out of love, but I was pretty sure it constituted quite a bit of insanity as well. I was getting my own taste of that insanity as I let the anxiety settle in even more.

Seconds were separating us from getting off the aircraft. Seconds that allowed Bella to get further and further away. Seconds that permitted James to close closer and closer in on Bella. Those mere seconds could be the difference between us finding Bella alive, and finding her drained dry and dead.

* * *

Not caring who noticed that we disappeared into thin air, the moment the doors opened, the four of us were off the plane and into the crowded airport terminal. Neither one of us stopped as we dodged invisibly between unsuspecting humans greeting their families and saying good-bye to others. Only when we saw Alice and Jasper waiting at the doors leading outside did we slow down at all. But none of us actually came close to stopping. It was dark outside already and as soon as we came even with my brother and sister, they were running with us, out into the desert air.

We could only follow Bella's scent out to the curb, and then it disappeared, as if she'd gotten into a cab there. Nobody stopped though. We had to keep moving, no matter what. We needed to find Bella and quickly.

Throwing my telepathy out as far as I could, I scourged the city for any hint of James' or even, as unlikely as it was that I would, a taste of Bella's thoughts. It only took seconds to connect James' vague thoughts of torture and the visions from earlier in the day that Alice was now sending me. Silently, we took off in the direction of the ballet studio just a few blocks from Bella's old house. It had been the scene of Alice's visions of failure, but this was the one time I would bet against Alice. We had to make it before James could kill Bella.

* * *

We were ten blocks away when I saw Bella enter the studio through the tracker's mind. With Edward in the lead, I showed everyone the scene, and we all picked up the pace to get there before James could carry out the brutally slow (thankful as we were for that fact) torture that inevitably led to Bella's demise.

This was the first time in the very long time that I'd know Edward that I saw him run faster than me. He was fighting every barrier that flew into his physical ability to pick up the speed. I was a block behind him, with the rest of our family two blocks behind me.

I had a feeling we were going to make it before anything more than a broken leg could be inflicted on Bella (I was watching the scene in horror) but then the tracker's mind became spiked with red, with Edward just two streets down from the studio. Every essence of James suddenly revolved around the need to drain Bella. He'd thrown her into some mirrors so hard that they'd shattered into thousands of smaller pieces. But some of the larger shards had stuck into Bella's head and the wounds, of course, had begun to bleed. Edward let out a tortured hiss as he observed the agony emanating from Bella, and the smell of her blood ripped through his throat as it ran through James' thoughts.

A few seconds later, Edward crashed through the doors of the studio and had swept James away from Bella in one swift movement. Bella dropped to the ground where James had been holding her up by the shoulders less than a second before. Edward wasn't able to keep a grip on James long enough before James got a better grip and threw my brother into one of the windows, shattering the glass.

I was still a whole block away, and helpless to help as James dashed back to Bella, and, deliberately staring at a dumbstruck Edward, sunk his sharp venom covered teeth into Bella's soft flesh. Finally, I made it through the doors just in time to watch Edward snarl and fly from the high up windowsill into James, tackling him away from Bella again. The room was filled with feral snarls, and, to my horror, screams originating from Bella. She was on the ground wreathing in overwhelming pain.

Taking one look at my brother, who had eyes wild with outrage and revenge, seeing that he had things under control, I dashed to Bella's side. She was bleeding out at the leg and her blood was everywhere around her, coming mostly from her broken leg and injuries in her head. Without even thinking about it, I shed my tee shirt, leaving me in a cami and my jeans, and pressed it to Bella's head to staunch the flow of her delicious smelling blood.

I felt the wind shift slightly as Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett entered the studio seconds behind me. Jasper and Emmett went straight to where Edward had James pinned against a mirrored wall and took an arm each, allowing Edward to join Carlisle and myself on the ground next to Bella.

"Tear up the floor boards and start a fire!" I snarled to Emmett and Jasper, as they held James still and allowed Alice to behead James with barely a sound from him. My words had come out as a hiss because of my restraint I had myself under in order not to kill Bella myself.

Alice was next to me the instant James' head had been removed from his body.

"Edward! The fire. Put it out!" Bella screamed. Alice removed her belt, so that Carlisle could use it to stop the flow of blood coming from Bella's leg. Edward smoothed the sweat-plastered hair from her face with his cold hand.

"I know sweet-heart, it'll be gone soon."

I was aghast. My mouth fell open as those words tumbled from his mouth. He'd watched James deliberately _dig his teeth_ into her _wrist_, and he was going to let the venom spread? I glanced at his thoughts, and saw that that detail had completely slipped his mind.

"My wrist! Edward, my wrist is on fire!" Bella screamed again.

Edward's eyes widened as they fell on the bite marks on her wrist. Carlisle scoffed in disgust as he laid eyes on them too.

"He bit her!" he exclaimed, that same disgust written in every syllable.

I watched Edward silently as he let that sink in. He didn't know what to do.

"No! Bella, no! This can't be happening!" He moaned.

Before I could stop my father, he was speaking.

"There's still a way to stop it." Carlisle was calm, but he was in Dr. Vampire mode now.

"No. It's going to happen. I've seen it," Alice contradicted. I nodded my agreement with my sister. Holding Bella's head still as she thrashed, I still had my blood soaked shirt pressed to her head.

"How?!" Edward snapped.

"Suck it out. Like rattlesnake venom," Carlisle answered. Both Alice and I hissed our disapproval, but both men ignored us.

The fire behind me was reflected in Edward's fear-stricken eyes as he looked up and our father. He was shaking his head.

"I can't. I don't have the restraint."

"You're the only one who can, Son. Alice is controlling Bella's thrashing, Selene is staunching the flow in her head, and I'm controlling the flow in the leg. It's your choice, but you need to decide fast. The venom is spreading quickly."

My brother looked from each of our family members to the other, and then at Bella. My eyes were wide as I waited to see what he would do. I wasn't truly surprised though when he whispered,

"I'll make it go away Bella. I'll make the fire stop."

Then, before he could back down, his lips were pressed to the bite marks where the venom had entered. He sucked and sucked until I could no longer smell the venom coursing through her veins. Edward realized the venom was gone at the same moment, but didn't remove his lips. His eyes became black and frenzied with the unquenched thirst for his personal brand of heroin. He couldn't pull away.

"Edward!" I screeched as warning along side my sister's screeched, "STOP!"

"Son, the blood is clean. You're killing her. You have to stop. Remember who you are," Carlisle was coaching. But other than that, we were damn near helpless to save Bella's life. Only Edward could do that now.


	25. Chapter 25: Life and Death

_AN: I'd like to take this chance to thank twilightHarryPotterFreak for her enthusiasm in the last few chapters!!! She was the one that got these last two chapters posted. i'd thought everyone had lost interest in FALLING STARS, but here she comes, begging me to post. So anyone still following, plz take a leaf from her book and review. even if you absolutely hate the story!!! Let me know what i might be able to do to make it appeal to you! Thank You to all those who do review!!!_

_anyway, on with the story. This is actually a continuation of one of the scenes that got me actually thinking about writing Selene into the story. This chapter and the last one were pretty fun to write. I don't think it's my best work (usually that's my first chapter that's the best) but hopefully it'll satisfy you all!!!_

_REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! _

_Story my seem almost down, but wait, there is a lot more to come. Probably estimate another four to seven more chapters. Then it's on to MOONLESS NIGHT!!!! ;-}_

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Life and Death: **

**(Selene's POV)**

**  
**The whole way to the ballet studio, Edward's thoughts had been reeling around getting Bella out alive, and then possibilities for the alternative. Many possible choice human suicides had come to mind, but only one had stuck, and that had most definitely not been a human suicide. Volterra was a very welcome thought to him if we couldn't save her. That was one of the reasons my own errant thoughts began to take form. I wasn't going to let him kill his soul mate, because I most definitely wasn't going to let my best friend of 109 years die right along with her.

I had to do something, and quickly. Bella's blood was clean of James' venom, but now Edward was sapping her life himself. He'd gone into a half-frenzy and was taking too much blood, killing her.

Watching in horror at the heartbreaking scene as my brother struggled to pull his mouth away from the delicious blood coming from his girlfriend's wrist. Carlisle couldn't do anything because he was stopping the blood lose in Bella's broken leg. Alice was holding Bella down so that she didn't injure herself more. I was holding a shirt to Bella's head wounds in order to stop that bleeding. Jasper and Emmett were ensuring that ever bit of James was being burned. We were all helpless to just watch.

_Edward! _I screamed at him mentally again. _You're killing her! You have to stop!_

Nothing even remotely human came from his mind in response. The blood was driving every thought, changing it to an instinct driven mind. My brother was still fighting though, struggling through the red haze that covered everything. His thoughts may not have been human any longer, but he still understood that he was killing his one true love.

The idea of an instinct driven mind sparked my own thoughts. Different ways to stop his feeding flashed through my own head as I tried to decide a course of action. Edward would never forgive himself if he drained Bella and I was determined to deter him from getting on the next flight to Italy and save him from the pain that would be inflicted on him if he lost her this way.

But what could I do? I knew I couldn't just lunge at my brother and tackle him away from Bella's side. If I did that, he might drive his teeth into her wrist before I made contact, and end up ripping the veins right out of her arm. Not even two seconds had passed when the perfect idea made its debut in the front of my thoughts.

I looked at Alice as her eyes glazed over briefly as she saw what I was about to do. When she came to, she flashed a fearful and unsure glance my way, and then looked between Bella, Edward and me. She wasn't sure what exactly was happening. She'd thought I was losing control. I arched one of my eyebrows at her, in my signature 'are you going to challenge me' look. Then I just nodded to her, letting my sister know that what I had in mind was completely in my control. This didn't really calm her down at all, but she didn't have anything better, so she shrugged.

It was me that hesitated after that. What I really wasn't as in control as I thought I was? What _I _killed Bella?

Alice couldn't read minds, but my worries were written all over my face as seen through Alice's thoughts.

"Do it Selene. Just save them. You have the control for it." Her voice was small and it made Carlisle look up. "HURRY!" she screeched when I didn't move right away.

She was right. I only had a minute tops to do this before Edward drained her past recovery. I'd already wasted precious seconds deciding on all of this. There was no backing down now. Taking a deep breath, I proceeded to carry out my plan to save both Edward and Bella.

My best friend's black, frenzied eyes never left me as they followed me, watching me as I knelt and bent forward towards Bella. His eyes grew stony and cold as I drew closer to the whimpering Bella, his vampiric instinct of territorial feeling for prey begin to swirl in his head. The whole, less than a second that I was moving, my own eyes never left his icy ones.

With every millisecond that brought me closer to Bella's skin, and the scent of her blood, I had to strain to keep control. I was almost dizzy with the need to feed and the fact that her blood smelled overwhelmingly more delicious than most didn't help. My thoughts began to get hazy as I fought to keep in mind the task at hand. I couldn't give in. Edward and Bella needed me now. Fighting even harder when the involuntary venom started welling in my mouth, I swallowed it back and battled back instinct as I had for over a centaury.

Once I had full control of my actions again, I opened my mouth to Bella's arm closest to me, being careful not to make contact with the skin. Edward was too driven by instinct to be reading my thoughts and the steel in his eyes grew harder as he continued to watch me.

Just as I was just close enough to bite down, territorial instinct kicked all the way in and a feral snarl worked its way up his throat and out his occupied mouth. He let go of Bella's wrist and was lunging across her body intent on getting me away from his prey. Edward tackled me away in less than a second and his hands groped, tightening around my throat.

I didn't fight him, except for a natural hiss that was let loose at first. I didn't need air, so I just let him attempt to choke me, never removing my gaze from Edward's crazy, furry blackened eyes. It didn't take long for Edward to remember that he couldn't really strangle me, but it didn't stop him from trying. I just lay motionless, allowing him time to realize what he was doing, and for his right mind to return washing the bloodlust out of every pore.

Carlisle and Alice looked on in complete surprise at his hostility towards me. I just mentally told them not to do anything, that I had it all under control.

Neither Jasper nor Emmett had looked over yet, due to the fire needing their attention. I hoped neither looked over while Edward was on top of me, because they didn't know what was going on and would pounce Edward for even putting a dangerous hand on me.

_Edward. _My thoughts were cool, calm and collected as I tried to calm _him_ down. _Bro, it's me. Selene Doyle. You've known me since 1901 when we were human. I'm engaged to your brother Emmett and we all live in Forks, Washington. You need to calm down and allow me up._

Edward hissed, but no coherent words were formed anywhere. But what did start to happen was that the red haze began to slip away. His sight began to clear of the thirst and need to protect his prey. All I had to do was remind him of Bella now.

_You have to let me go. Bella is injured. We have to get her to a hospital. NOW._

Everything snapped into perspective for him in that instant. With horror written all over his face, he jumped back, off of me and looked at me in surprise. He hadn't even known what he was doing. That was the moment Emmett decided to look over, and seeing me on the ground, and Edward looming over me, he was at my side in a breeze. He crouched next to me, not removing an angry glare form Edward's face.

"What did you do?" He hissed through his teeth.

Placing a hand on Emmett's broad chest, I pushed him back.

"It's fine. It was my own fault. But I needed to get him away from Bella's blood." My gaze was glued to Edward as well, but not in the form of a glare.

Emmett looked between us, and with another glare at our brother, he had me up in his arms, bridal style and was on his feet again, placing me on mine. Edward didn't know what there was to say. He was aghast with himself for attacking me.

I'm _fine. It's Bella we need to worry about. We need to get her out of here. We're letting the fire consume the building just in case there are any other parts of James spread around here. _

"What-" but I cut him of before he could do any protesting or arguing.

"Bella."

So we all turned are attention on the now silent figure on the ground. Her heart was beating still, that was good. Nimbly, Edward lifted her up, and we were all gone through the doors. But before I could leave, I noticed a little silver video camera on the ground. Emmett had my hand, and I pulled him over to it before we could leave. Picking it up, I clasped it tightly, and then we were off into the night. Emmett, Alice, Jasper and I were going to fabricate an accident scene for Bella, and Carlisle, Edward and Bella were going to the hospital.


	26. Chapter 26: The Video Camera

_AN: Alright. I only got one review each for my last two chapters. i was going to wait for five on each, but why should twilightandharrypotterfreak have to wait when she's the one still rooting this story on? So this chapter if for you (again). Hope you enjoy it!!!!_

**Chapter Twenty-Six: The Video Camera**

**(Selene's POV)**

The fire sirens blared a few miles behind us as the dance studio went up completely in flames, consuming James, ensuring that he would never come back again. Jasper, Alice, Emmett and I ignored it though. We had a task to complete and we had to move quickly so that any humans didn't catch us.

It was the dead of midnight and everyone in the hotel Alice and Jasper had been going to stay at when Edward took Bella far away was asleep. It was strangely quiet, but the silence was not as odd as watching my tiny sister carrying multiple bags of donor blood. Anyone who walked past us would have grabbed her and thrown her into the loony bin for carrying around bags of blood.

"Selene, you're closest to Bella's size. Would you mind…"

Alice gestured to the stairs that led to a huge window. That was going to hurt, but tripping on the stairs and tumbling out that window definitely would be some tragedy that was possible to befall on Bella.

Man. That was still going to hurt, no matter how indestructible I was. It didn't matter though. It was a necessity to take care of this.

I still had the silver camera I'd picked up in the studio in my hands, so I handed it to Emmett. He raised an eyebrow at me and I just shrugged. I didn't know what had made me pick it up, I just had been morbidly curious. So sue me.

Shrugging out of the jacket Emmett had handed me earlier, due to the fact that I was covered in Bella's dried blood, and dropped it to the floor.

"Sure. Why not? Vampires can't feel anything anyway," I whispered sarcastically, mostly to myself. Emmett and Jasper chuckled while Alice just shrugged. She just didn't want to be the one flinging herself down the stairs and through the window.

Taking a deep breath, I walked slowly down the stairs, and then turn when I reached the landing. Walking back up the steps slowly, I deliberately dug my toe into the lip of the step I was trying to get to. With that foot, I threw myself backwards and winced at the slight smack the wood made when my back slammed into it. I was rolling then. Each step made a _thump_ing sound as I hit it.

After ten steps, I hit the landing for a few feet and then the sound of shattering glass was everywhere, breaking the peaceful night quiet. It took all my might not to throw a hand out to catch myself, took everything I had to let me just tumble from the window and out into the night. Glass was everywhere, falling with me.

I never did hit the ground though. Sometime in those endless seconds of rolling and falling, someone had ended up outside and under the window. My body slammed into what felt like and sounded like stone hitting stone. My neck snapped backward, and then forward. Strong white arms coiled around me, and then we were rolling on the ground, the arms still holding me.

The unmistakable laughter, which emanated from the person holding me, identified him as Emmett. I let out a histeric laugh and then kissed my fiancé, hard.

He continued to laugh as he said, "You didn't I was actually going to let you hit the ground did you?"

_I hadn't even considered that at all._

My mind was still reeling from the adrenaline of falling. No matter how many years I've been a vampire and somewhat indestructible, it still didn't take away the fact that I had always been scared to death of heights. Edward use to tease me all the time about that, but after I became capable of dismembering him; he'd never brought it up again.

Trying to calm my breathing after the fall and the kiss, I curled into Emmett and just held onto him. Emmett pulled me tighter to him and stood up with me still in his arms. He stood there for a few seconds until I allowed him to put me down.

"So you _do_ have a weakness," Emmett joked.

I ignored his jab and just kissed him again. Taking his hand, I led him back to the front door, where Alice and Jasper were coming out. He and I stood back, as Alice and Jasper went to work expertly spreading out the blood in believable patterns. I still didn't understand how the humans were going to be so gullible to fall for this, but they always fell for everything we wanted them to.

When they were finished, we left in a hurry. People had heard the commotion and were going to investigate. This was going to be a tricky scheme to keep up.

* * *

"Selene, what's that?" Alice asked from a couple of yard behind me. She caught up and snatched a silver object from my hand.

I'd completely forgotten about the camera that had been back in my hands as we made our way to the hospital that Edward's mind was leading us to.

Coming to a stop, Jasper and Emmett almost barreled over me, but Alice had stopped a second before I had. I sprinted back to her side and shrugged. I really didn't know the significance of it, but had a feeling there was something important about it.

Alice didn't notice I was there though. Her eyes had lost focus and her fingers trembled as she opened the viewing frame. I went to stand behind her and looked over her shoulder as her tiny finger pressed play…

**~Biloxi, Mississippi, Early 1900s~**

**(Alice's POV)**

Something that smelled kind of floral was being pressed to my mouth. No matter how good it smelled though, I was scared to death. My eyes were opened wide as I was thrown into something that was beyond what was happening to me right then. It was the future, that of which I was peg as a freak.

_The images were frightening. But it wasn't because I was being tortured, or that there were monsters everywhere. All there was was darkness. Darkness everywhere. I didn't even know where I was, or if I was even a part of that vision. Lack of light had never seemed so hideous, but there was just something frightening about the dark…_

I came back to the present and glanced around, still thoroughly frightened. There were people in black suits all around, but the thing that scared me most was my family.

My mother was standing in the doorway, my little sister peeking around her skirts. My father was the one that was holding the cloth to the face. He wasn't smothering me, but I was getting tired. I struggled and struggled, but there were people holding my limbs to the table. I yelped for my father to stop, but he didn't remove his hand or the cloth. My struggles slowed and my eyelids began to become weighted down. The room was blurring. A wave of darkness sent me under, and I didn't resurface every again.

* * *

Feral growls echoed off of the stonewalls that surrounded me. I didn't understand it or why I had been moved from to room to room over the endless eternity of the past few days.

"Mary!"

The man who'd been my only friend for what seemed like forever yelled. He was right next to me and his icy cold hand shot out to grab my arm. He pulled me behind him as another man stepped from the chilling shadows.

This man was just as pale as my friend, but instead of silvery short hair, he had dirty blond, long hair pulled back in a ponytail. His face had a snarl, that of which I'd never seen before. His eyes glinted onyx, and the evil was written in the planes of his face and in every movement as he stepped closer.

He'd only taken three steps when I was swept from the ground and the wind was slapping me in the face.

I could now see where I was for the first time in weeks, or even years. The wind was so strong because we were at the top of a huge tower. The moon was blinding and full and…really close.

Silver-hair looked at me with a sad look and pulled me close.

"Mary. I'm so sorry. This is going to be painful, but I can't think of another answer," he whispered into my ear.

"What…hhhhh!" I gasped as a sharp pain sunk into my neck, and then another one in my arm.

My body dropped to the ground and I started writhing in pain. Fire flew through every pore of my body and I let out an ear-piercing scream.

"You! You changed her! You stole my dinner! Now you're done!"

A snarl broke through my screams but then another yell joined mine. Someone picked me up and carried me through my yelps for hours. Then, when the fire began to diminish, I was place on something soggy and squishy. One slight _whoosh_ingsound announced that I was then alone.

The moment my heart stopped, I was thrown into one of my visions again. I hadn't had one for the whole time I was enduring the fire but one engulfed me now that it was gone.

_I was walking into a diner, the smell of blood pushing in on me. I didn't care though. I had a mission. I had a reason for being there and nobody was going to interrupt it. The blond man at the bar table turned around when the bell rang and my dead heart soared…_

**~Phoenix, Arizona, 2005~**

**(Selene's POV)**

…_It was quite a shock to see her again… _My mouth hung open at James' words. He knew Alice. And he knew where she'd come from before she was a vampire. There was just no way.

My sister gasped and dropped the camera. It clattered to the ground and the screen broke. Her whole body was shaking. Emmett and Jasper had come up behind us and had been watching as well. Jasper's arms snaked around Alice and Emmett pulled me over to the side.

"So what does this mean?"

He was confused. He got the gist of it, but honestly, that's all I got as well. We had just destroyed the only person who knew anything about the conditions of Alice's transformation. So what did that mean?

At that moment, Alice rushed past us with Jasper in close pursuit.

_Where are you going?_

_Bella needs our attention. _

Emmett and I took off running after them, catching up quickly.

_What about what you just saw?_

_I'll deal with it later. Bella is what's important now._

Shrugging, I filled Emmett in on what our sister had said. That only confused him more. This was really going to shift life a little once we got home.


	27. Chapter 27: Decision Time

****_AN: I know. i know. and i;m sorry! it's been forever since my last update it seems. And it was going to take longer, but i really needed to put out a chapter in honor of FALLING STAR's 1st birthday which was earlier in January. I've survived all the amazing reviews and the mob of readers waiting in my inbox with their pitch forks and torches ready if i didn't crank out another chapter soon, for a year now. And i loved every minute of it. i hope this year brings more fantastic reviews and more readers to my stories. Thank you everyone who has helped Selene's story come to life in my first attempt at a AU/OC story!_

_Now i hope this short little chapter is enjoyable for you all. Only 1-3 more chapters left...and then we are going to be having some laughs with the Cullens over their summer break befire we jump into MOONLESS NIGHT._

_Read. Enjoy. And Review plz!!!!!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Decision Time**

**(Selene's POV)**

Bella had been unconscious for three days. In that time, Renee had returned from across the country and Charlie had driven here from Forks. Both were extremely worried, but had completely bought into the story that we had told them. News reporters were turned away with words of 'no comment' and everything had settled down. Well, that was with the exception of the fact that Bella hadn't woken up yet.

The only thing that was keeping my brother sane with her being unconscious was the fact that Carlisle had examined her once when her doctor was out of the room and had assured us that she'd be fine. She wasn't in a comma.

Alice and Jasper had driven back to Forks two days ago. I had tried to get Emmett to go with them, but he wouldn't leave my side. The day Alice got back into Washington, she had called me. I laughed to myself as I thought of our conversation.

*~*~*~*~*~*

_My phone vibrated violently in my pocket as Edward and I sat in the waiting room, awaiting the diagnostic from Bella's doctor. I was thinking about not answering it, but if it was Esme, that would have been a bad call on my part. So I quickly slipped my hand into my butt pocket (where I always keep my phone) and withdrew my black phone. _

Alice Cullen

_I groaned. I wasn't really in the mood for my sister's chirpy voice, but I answered anyway. But no sooner had I flipped open the phone, then Alice's voice was screeching through the speaker. I couldn't make out anything she was saying though. Alice was talking way too fast and too loudly. I had to hold the cell away from my head so she didn't mess up my vampiric hearing. _

_"Alice!" I whispered just loudly enough to carry my voice to the speakers. "Calm down and quiet down! You are screaming into my ear!"_

_Edward was chuckling darkly next to me. I hissed at him lightly. _

Think it's funny? _I shot at him._

_He just smirked and turned away._

_Alice had quit with her screeches enough for me to put my phone to my head by then._

"_That's better. Now what is it Alice?" _

_There were three humans in the room with Edward and me, so I had to speak at a human level. I so was not in the mood for this human façade right then. _

"_Oh my God! So Jasper and I get home and Jasper starts twitching like he was absolutely uncomfortable. I asked him what was wrong, but then I heard a ton of moans and other noises coming from the house. I had a vision of Esme out hunting, so she wasn't in the house. _

"_So, Jasper and I walked in the front door, and there was furniture strewn all over the place. I had a pretty good idea what was going on, but out of curiosity, Jasper and I followed the noises upstairs…"_

_I groaned as my sister spoke. I had a pretty good idea where this conversation was going already. _

"_The noises were coming from Rosalie's room. We should have known better than to go through the door…but we did anyway. Oh my God! And there Rosalie was. Ummm…underneath a naked Connor!"_

_Wow. I was pretty sure I saw that coming, but still. That must have been so awkward for Jazz and Alice. I couldn't help it. I had to start laughing. Just the fact on how awkward it would have been for them and just the thought that Rosalie already had another guy wrapped around her finger, it was all just hilarious. _

"_It's not funny Selene!"_

"_Oh yes it is Alice. It's very funny."_

"_What's funny?" Edward leaned towards me to ask. He apparently hadn't heard Alice on the other end. But he sure did here me cracking up._

Alice and Jasper caught Rosalie sleeping with Connor. _I told him, so that the people around us wouldn't hear me. _

_His eyebrows rose the highest I've ever seen them go before and his lips curled in an evil smile. _

Really? That was quick. _He was mentally laughing his ass off. _

Yeah, I know huh! _I was laughing just as hard as my brother was by then. Rosalie sure bounced back from things quickly. She and Emmett had just broken up not too long ago, and she had just met Connor a few days ago. My sister wasted absolutely no time when it came to the guy she wanted. _

"_Alright. I suppose we shouldn't be surprised, but we will now be prepared to deal with their…ummm…sex life when we get home. Hopefully it's not as heated as hers and Emmett's was. That was bad," I whispered into the phone._

"_Yeah, well, they've been at it since before we got home, and Esme is hiding out in this little rundown cottage she found out in the forest. We're staying with her."_

"_Is the house still standing at least? I would hate for Esme to have to make plans to rebuild the place."_

"_I ran by there an hour ago. It seems to be in one piece still."_

"_That's good…" _

"_Selene." I was cut off on my end by Emmett's loud whisper. "Why are you and Edward laughing so much?"_

_My brother and I glanced at each other and burst out laughing again._

"_Alice, I'm gonna go okay?" I gasped through laughs. _

"_Kay!" then the phone clicked and she was gone. _

_Emmett had the cutest confused look on his face and I took mercy on him as Edward and I continued to take all the humor in the world from his situation. _

"_Your ex-wife seems to have been, uh, getting it on with our newest member of the family."_

_His whole face lit up and then he was laughing too._

"_No way! Already?"_

_I nodded. Em fell down into the seat next to me, put an arm over my shoulder, and the three of us sat there laughing until the doctor returned…_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Coming back to the present time, I saw Emmett return from his "trip to the quick stop down the street". His eyes were newly revived to their topaz gleam and they were shining as soon as he saw me.

"Where's lover boy?" He asked as he took up his seat next to me again.

"Pretending to be taking a nap in Bella's room while Renee fuses over things that can't be hurried."

Emmett sighed and smiled.

"We should go to Vegas tonight. You and me. Just the two of us."

Startled by those sudden words, I turned to face my fiancé with a confused expression clearly painted on my face. What was he getting at? Bella was still in the hospital, unconscious nonetheless. Why would we leave Phoenix when Edward was crazy worried, Bella was comatose and Carlisle was irritated because he wasn't registered in this hospital, so he couldn't really do anything to help?

"What? You don't like that idea?" He asked in reply to my expression.

I shrugged, unsure really of what to say.

"I don't know. It's just that that was out of no where and Bella's condition… what are you getting at?"

Emmett's mind was a blur of too many things for me to get a read on anything. For my powers being more enhanced than Edward's, Emmett sure knew how to through my mind reading off when he absolutely wanted to surprise me with what he had to say.

"Well, while I was out just now, I was thinking…"

I laughed. "That's a dangerous thing."

"Not as dangerous as you thinking," he shot back. I could tell he just wanted me to listen, so I shut up and allowed him to continue.

"I love you Selene, love you with everything I am and have. I've lived close to seventy-five years without actually being with you and that was hard enough. I have you now. I love you now and always will. I don't want to wait until this summer to marry you. Our family's been through a lot and I want us to get married."

"Tonight?" I was bewildered. I loved him too, but I was so stunned that I was lost for words.

"Yes. Tonight. Vegas. Reno. Tahoe. LA. You name the place and we'll be there tonight." He was excited now. Emmett really wanted this. He loved me, and I loved him. I was never letting him go…but…I didn't want this.

"No."

"Huh? Why not?"

A mask of hurt shot across his face and I hurried to justify my answer.

"Emmett," I place one had on his cheek and pulled his face around to look at me. "Don't get me wrong Em. I love you too. I love you more than anything. But I don't want to elope. Not with you. You're too important to me to just go off and elope."

The hurt was still evident on his face, but it was starting to get phased out with confusion.

"What?"

"I've done the eloping thing before- with Cornel. Nobody but him and myself were there. It felt right for us. But, Emmett, you are my one and only. You're all I've ever looked for in a guy. And the fact that I've found my way to you, I want to commemorate it with a large wedding with our whole family. I owe Alice and Esme that much."

"So you want to wait until June 30th?"

Now he was simply sheepish. He had doubting the fact that I loved him when I had denied the idea to go to Vegas, and now I'd showed him that I truly did love him.

I nodded. A smile was touching my lips. I touched my smile to his smaller one and we shared a short kiss.

"I do love you Emmett. I promise you that much."

"I believe you. I love you too Selene."

Then he deepened the kiss. Every part of my body tingled with excitement. It was a good thing we were in the middle of a hospital waiting room, otherwise, we would have crossed the line I'd drawn for until he and I were married. Our kiss lasted a few minutes, until approaching footsteps interrupted us. We pulled apart just in time for Renee to round the corner.

I stood to greet her, Emmett right behind me.

"How is she?"

The smile, and her excited thoughts answered that question before her words did.

"She's finally awake! Oh, my poor Bella!"

"Bella was definitely very lucky," I answered.

"Lucky your family was a round. If your family hadn't been around, who knows what would have been the outcome."

I gave her a thin smile as I thought about the real reason Bella was in the hospital. Renee nodded and then proceeded towards the cafeteria. As soon as she was out of sight, I began walking dutifully towards Bella and Edward's voices at the end of the hall. Emmett never left my side, as he took my hand in his. He gave my fingers a squeeze and I smiled up at him.

"Things are going to be fine," he whispered to me.

"I know."

Then a loud beeping erupted from Bella's room, and I was pulling Emmett quickly behind me in a run for the door.

**(Edward's POV)**

"No! I'm staying with you! I'm not going anywhere without you."

Bella was panicking after I'd told her that she needed to go and live in Jacksonville and that I would have to stay in Forks. She hadn't liked that one bit. The heart monitor she was hooked up to began going crazy as she became more agitated. The beeping was so loud, I was afraid that a nurse was going to come rushing in. As it was, I jumped just slightly when the door opened with a _slap_ from the wood to reveal my sister and her fiancé.

"What's wrong?" She said hurriedly.

"Nothing…" I started to say, but I was cut off by Bella's frantic voice.

"Edward is telling me to live in Jacksonville, and that he would stay in Forks. I'm going nowhere without him though!"

She was so upset; I thought she was going to hyperventilate. Selene dashed to her bedside and put the back of her hand to Bella's forehead to calm her down. Bella's breaths began to ease, and her eyes lost the wild edge they'd attained when I'd said those things.

My sister shot me a nasty glare as she calmed my Bella down. I didn't know how she did it without Jasper in the room, but apparently her presence was welcome to Bella.

_Why would you say that Edward?! _

She was hissing at me with more venom than I'd ever heard her speak in. It was actually pretty scary. Bells couldn't see Selene's face, but the irritation there was plain from the monster that seemed to gleam from her essence.

_She needs to. I'm not safe for her. You've seen what's happened and…_

_And nothing! None of this was anybody's fault but James'. And he got what he had coming. Bella will return to Forks if that is what she wants, and you will not guilt her into leaving!_

Her mental tone left no room for argument. She was adamant in keeping the two of us together, and nothing I said against it would sway her idea of what was right or swing her favor to my side.

_Damn straight. And don't you forget that Brother. _

With that, I nodded to her and approached Bella. As soon as my hand touched her skin, my hand lit on fire with the pulse of her warm blood. Selene whispered something into Bella's ear, too low for me to make out, and then she and Emmett were gone- with one more glare for me of course. Selene just wouldn't be the sister I'd known for over a century if she hadn't glared at me that last time.

Taking a deep breath, I allowed my sister's words to make my decision for me.

"I'm not going anywhere Bella. I'm yours for as long as you want me."

"Always. I'll always want you," she breathed.

As I leaned in to kiss her forehead, I whispered, "We'll see." She didn't hear me though, and that was probably for the better.


	28. Chapter 28: Prom Night

_AN: Thank you everyone who has been so patient with my absence. Unfortunately the real world decided to crash down on me for the past few months and i was incapable of getting anything FF related written. It made me very sad, but priorities are priorities as much as i wished them otherwise. _

_Originally FALLING STARS was going to have a few more chapters, but i was more than satisfied with this being it. I hope you all enjoy it! i know i loved writing it._

_I'd like to thank everyone who's stuck by this story, but there's a special thanks i;d like to give...and that's to _**MIGHTYBLUEPEN, **_without whom this chapter would still be only a paragraph sitting on my screen glaring at me. She edited this chapter for me and i love the way it came out! So thank you! :)_

_Now go read it! ENJOY! and _**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Prom Night**

**(Selene's POV)**

"Bella! You have to come out of that bathroom sometime! We're going to be late if you don't!" Alice was growing impatient, as was evident by the annoyed tone in her voice and the rapid tapping of her high-heeled foot.

She'd spent a good part of the past four hours helping to beautify Bella, and now the exasperating human in question wouldn't even exit the bathroom to let us see the results. Of course, Alice and I had already been able to see how she looked, and had blocked Edward out by thinking about our _own_ dates and how _they_ looked.

There was no noise was coming from behind the closed door at all, not even the ruffle of fabric. It was kind of eerie how the only sounds that even vampire ears could pick up on were her breathing and heartbeat. Other than those reminders that she was still alive and very human, there wasn't even the slightest noise emanating from that room.

"Bella? Girl, you need to get out here so that Edward can drool," I laughed, but there was a sense of seriousness in my voice as well.

I wondered what could possibly be keeping her in that room. Any mention of Edward would normally have had her barreling through that door, looking for him. But no, still the ominous silence from the opposite side of the door. Sighing, I turned around at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Is she ready yet?" Emmett asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow in faux impatience.

That was the last straw for Alice. Her whole frame vibrated as she exhaled an exasperated breath- one I don't think she'd even realized she'd been holding, as she got more and more agitated. Her knuckles collided with the wood so that the _bang_ rang through the whole house.

Downstairs, Rosalie huffed as she retrieved something she'd dropped in surprise and Jasper looked up towards the ceiling where we stood above him with a curious expression on his face. A few doors down, Carlisle was startled out of his book he was reading and Esme gasped as her hand slid the pen a few centimeters off their mark on a blueprint she was drawing. Edward was outside with Connor, and they both turned to look towards the house simultaneously.

Edward took a step to come back inside, but I stopped him with a warning hiss in his mind. He wasn't allowed anywhere near the bathroom until Bella came out. I'd told him this numerous times. As did Alice. So it didn't surprise me when he scowled and turned back to whatever he and Connor were doing. I really didn't care enough to see what that was exactly, so I left it at that.

Everyone in the house jumped again when Alice's voice rang right after the knock.

"Isabella Marie Swan! If you don't come out of that bathroom in ten seconds, I'm going to break down the door and drag you out myself!"

I'd never seen Alice so worked up. Yeah, I'd seen her absolutely crazy over something, but never had I actually heard her yell. She'd always been good at gritting her teeth and making her anger known through short snappy statements said without unlocking her jaw.

Esme had heard Alice clear as day, and with the tiny vampire's words, Esme sucked in her breath. Her mind circulated around the bathroom door, praying that Bella wouldn't drive Alice to knocking it down. It had been one of the first doors she'd designed with Carlisle for this house, and I knew, though it was the _bathroom_ door, it still meant quite a bit to her.

My sister had begun her count down in the same loud tone she threatened in. Emmett and I were pretty much helpless to just stand behind her and watch.

"10…9…8…7…6…"

Esme was getting kind of antsy now and started moving towards the door out of the office.

"5…4…3…2…1…"

Just as Alice was about to grab the doorknob and shoulder the door in, the wood disappeared, swinging into the room. Esme sighed in relief.

Bella stood in the door's place staring at all of us. I smiled now knowing exactly why she hadn't said anything or moved. I could vividly imagine her standing in front of the mirror, mouth agape, and brown eyes wide in wonder as she stared at the reflection gaping back at her. She hadn't moved an inch because she'd been paralyzed by the job Alice and I- mostly Alice- had done with her.

Her brown hair was curled to perfection, with half of the coils pinned up to reveal her face and frame her features perfectly. The make-up she wore was very neutral and minimal, but it was amazing what just a little mascara and blush would do to the already beautiful human. Blue, as Edward had been telling me for the past few months, really _was_ her color. Dressed in an off-the-shoulder frilly dress that ended in a few layers at the bottom, Bella was absolutely gorgeous. And I was glad that she had finally seen that in herself as well.

"What do you think?" I asked, enjoying the grumbling that Alice was doing as she appraised Bella.

"This is a dream. A very…dressed up…dream," she replied, almost as if dazed.

Emmett broke down in laughter, and my smile widened. It was strange how she could have stood there for half an hour just _looking_ and she still didn't believe what her eyes were telling her.

_Edward. You can come _into_ the house now. But stay downstairs. _

I stuck my tongue out at him mentally just for good measure. He mentally stuck his tongue out back at me but nodded and came through the back door, Connor following behind him. My brother changed his mind halfway to the front door and was about to start up the stairs anyways, but my low growl halted him on the first step and he backed up to the bottom of the landing.

Emmett quit laughing to glance at me and Alice turned to do the same. Bella looked slightly alarmed, and I realized I'd growled aloud. Smirking, I just shook my head and laughed a little.

"Don't worry, just Mr. Edward Cullen being a little defiant. I took care of that."

Alice giggled and Emmett shrugged.

Emmett looked over at Bella and let out a long wolf whistle, winking at her just to make her blush. It worked. Natural color filled her face instantly. He laughed and turned to head down the stairs. I lightly punched his shoulder as he passed for doing that to her.

That was his favorite game with her now. All he ever tried to do was make her blush whenever she was around. It fascinated him how easy it was for the blood to rush so quickly to her cheeks when he cracked a joke at her expense or complimented her, however true it was, just to get a reaction. Bella handled it well though. She never got angry, just blushed, took it, and as she got more comfortable around all of us, she would crack a joke right back.

Downstairs, Edward was stepping from one foot to the other side-to-side, getting antsy.

I laughed at his expense and turned to Alice.

"We should probably get down stairs. The suspense is _killing_ Edward. And if we don't leave soon, not only will he strangle me for making him wait to see Bella, but we'll be late."

All seriousness, Alice nodded and finished circling Bella, the appraisal over. A huge smile burst out across her face and she faced Bella.

"You look absolutely gorgeous. I did a _fabulous _job on you!" her voice shot through two octaves in the one word and I was about to complain when I snapped my mouth shut. I realized quickly what she was doing when I heard Edward's movement stop all together. He became a statue, waiting and listening.

Alice was teasing him. I liked it and couldn't help laughing as I headed for the staircase myself.

I reached the bottom before Alice and Bella had even touched the first step and went to stand in front of Emmett. He wrapped his huge arms around my shoulders and pulled me in so that I was leaning against his chest. The velvet of his lips felt like heaven as they brushed quickly across my neck.

Connor stood nearest the front door with one arm slung around Rosalie's bare shoulders. He was in a suit, just like Edward, Emmett and Jasper. All of their suits were the traditional black and white ones with a different color tie for each guy. Edward wore a blue tie, to match Bella's dress- the only clue he'd had as to what she was wearing tonight. Connor wore a red tie to compliment Rosalie's strapless form-fitting siren's call of a dress. Jasper had a purple tie, setting off Alice's purple halter dress that clung to every curve she had, making her look even more dainty and pixie-like than usual. And Emmett wore green, to match my floor length, spaghetti strap green satin dress.

We all stood in a half moon circle with Edward in the middle, waiting at the foot of the stairs for Bella.

Alice darted down first and went straight to Jasper. Then, after a few agonizing seconds, for Edward anyways, we could see the hem of Bella's dress on its way down the steps. When she came into full view, Edward inhaled deeply and a smile twisted his lips into something absolutely radiant.

I smiled in spite of myself. That look in its self was one of the ways I _knew_ that Bella and Edward were right together. Where Edward had always made me feel special, he had never looked at me with the intensity and absolute complete adoration that he did Bella. And that made me happier than I could explain. My brother had found somebody, in this world that was leaving us all behind. We all had found somebody and nothing could replace the feeling of rightness that washed over me then. It meant the world to me that everyone in our odd little family was happy, and for that moment in time, it felt as if everything would always be okay and that nothing in the world could take this away from us.

Edward extended his hand to Bella, and with a shy smile, she took it, allowing him to help the last few steps, which I was pretty sure she would have tripped down if he hadn't done just that.

"You look…" he was at a loss for words. Another clue that she was the one for him. He'd never been at a loss for words in his life. "Absolutely stunning."

Then he pulled her close into a hug and whispered into her ear, "Even though you are _always_ stunning."

Red flooded her cheeks again, but she smiled enthusiastically. I almost thought that she was coming to terms with the fact that she was beautiful with that smile.

He kissed her quickly on the lips, and then groaned when he noticed Esme and Carlisle stepping down the stairs, a camera in our mother's hands.

"All right, individuals, groups, the whole group and then couples," Esme instructed, efficiently taking charge as usual. After so many years of Proms and other school dances, we had picture taking down to an art.

She lined us up in next to the marble stairs. She took the individual shots of all of us, girls first, then guys alone, before taking the couple pictures and finally finishing up with our big group shot. It felt strange and wonderful seeing all the new pairs this year. I watched Connor shyly pull a dazzling Rosalie into his arms and pose for a surprisingly tender shot. Bella had to be alternately coaxed then threatened to take her single photo where she awkwardly blushed into the camera but she went willingly and happily into Edward's arms for their couple photo. Judging from the adoring looks they gave each other, that photo was going to be a keeper. Alice leaped into a laughing Jasper's arm for their couple picture and just as quickly danced out of the way for Emmett's and my turn, I went straight to the spiral at the end of the rod iron banister, and pushed myself up to sit on it. Em took his place on the second step, right next to me, and wrapped an arm around my waist. I took my arms and wrapped them around his neck. Smiling in motherly bliss, Esme took the picture.

We all headed for the door after that with Carlisle and Esme watching and wishing us a good night as we went. I glanced back as we left and saw Carlisle's arm around my mother's waist and I knew they would be having a romantic night themselves with all the kids out of the nest for the evening.

It was a rare beautiful night in Forks. The sky was completely clear of any traces of rain, or clouds for that matter. Stars sparkled like brilliant diamonds as Emmett and I sat out on one of the benches on the patio. The air was breezy and held the fresh scent of the trees after a good rain. I leaned backwards a little and allowed the breeze to ruffle my straightened hair.

Prom had never been my thing, but I'd learned my lesson long ago not to argue with Alice on these sorts of things. It wasn't worth a dispute and it wasn't like they were that bad either. I kind of liked dressing up and, more so, seeing Emmett dressed up.

Smiling, I looked beside me to where Em was watching my every move, eyes glowing with the light from the twinkle lights above us. His smile made all the other light fade and I couldn't help but laughing. I loved when he made me laugh or smile for no real reason at all. His joy was just charismatic, one of the best thing about him. When Emmett was happy, you couldn't help but grin right along with him.

As he stared at me, I smirked, turned my body to face forward, lifted my chin and looked at him from the corner of my eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"You're the mind reader, you tell me what," he whispered playfully back.

Fire, not venomous, but a passionate, grew inside me as I turned back to my fiancé. He didn't have any so-called 'special' abilities that we knew of, besides a little extra strength, but what ever it was, he had a power over me. Never since I'd met him had I been angry with him for more than 24-hours. Never did he cease to make me laugh when he wanted me to, or smile. How did he do it? I'd thought I'd been in love when I was human, when I was with Edward. But all of that was nothing compared to how it was with Emmett. Having him here made eternity seem a lot less dull. I could bear to walk this earth forever as long as I knew Emmett would always be there to brighten the darkness.

I laid back in Emmett's arms and thought about our family. So many people from so many worlds. If we had stayed human and never met each other we would have all been candles in the darkness, burning brightly but all too briefly, eventually burning out and been lost forever. Our immortality turned us into Stars, shining forever. Being an immortal, life-less, bloodthirsty monster had never been in my plans. But Emmett would always be the reason I lived it out. Him and the rest of my family.

"You're thinking that you love me. And that I'm everything you every wanted and all you'll ever need."

I hadn't read his mind, because I was teasing him, but his expression told me that I was exactly right in my guess.

Without hesitating, he dipped in, taking my chin and pulled me to his lips. I don't know how long we sat there, lost in each other, but if there was a heaven for our damned souls, then this was it. Just being with Emmett was my heaven, and if that was all I ever got, I could live with that. I couldn't think of a better way to spend forever than in Emmett's arms, and in listening to the sounds of my loved ones' happiness.

I looked up into the sky and caught sight of a bit of light streaking through the dark night sky, I closed my eyes and smiled, but I didn't make a wish. My life was a falling star, and all my wishes had already come true.

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Prom Night


	29. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

_First, i'd like to thank all of my readers who have read and reviewed. You are all the reason why this story made it this far and went for this long. It always made my day when i saw a new review in my inbox- always brought a smile to my face. _

_FALLING STARS has been my biggest project for a year and about five months, resulting in 28 real chapters. All of which were fun to write, and i loved stretching the world Stephenie had already given to us. But by no means does the end of this story mean the Selene's done telling here story. There's a summer of fun ahead in GOLDEN SUMMER, and then Selene will be taking us into the darkness of a MOONLESS NIGHT. It is my hope that everyone will continue to read and review and push my ideas forward. _

_Hopefully now that i have MightyBluePen on board to help me out with ideas and editing, GOLDEN SUMMER and the installments to come will flow faster and better than the chapters of FALLING STARS ever did. Bear with me please in the wait for each chapter. I promise they will always come...eventually. _

_Selene's been a fun character to write and develope and i hope that you all get even more of a sense of who she is and what Emmett, Bella and her whole family mean to her. It is my wish that you all will continue to see the growth of her character as the time passes for the Cullens. She's by far my favorite character i've ever written. And we can't forget Connor. There's so much left unknown about him. He''ll be enjoyable, i believe, to develope as well into an important part of the Cullen family._

_THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT AND REVIEWS!_

_Now let's get crackin on GOLDEN SUMMER shall we? :D_

_Love,_

_FaithfullyTeamEdward1_

_(Sam)_


End file.
